


恋爱一番赏

by UFOpurin



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/pseuds/UFOpurin
Summary: 铁血kimata粉大平和偶像鹤房的日常生活。每段之间无任何联系，时间线跳跃，有交往前也有交往后
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 房子大 - Relationship, 鶴平
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

一

鹤房汐恩难得有一个假期能在家里面休息两天，但是从一早上开始就不停地有门铃在响，这个快递一看就知道不是他买的，刚开始他没有在意到底是什么包裹只是随手放到了一边，直到第三次从床上爬起来了，他看到快递盒上面写的LOGO大概是明白了到底是什么东西。  
就在他把三个快递箱子叠起来放一边的时候，家里的门被钥匙打开，一脸疲惫的大平祥生走了进来，见到他身边的快递箱的时候眼前一亮，快速换好鞋子小跑过来。  
“你今天回来地比平常早一些。”  
大平祥生爱不释手地将快递箱从上到下摸了一遍，“因为收到快递的电话了。”  
他从鹤房手里拿过美工刀，将快递箱子快速拆开，鹤房看着他动作熟稔的样子，“如果你想要这个周边直接问我要就好了，日本人搞什么都是要抽选。”  
“自己抽才有意思嘛。”  
大平祥生盘腿坐在茶几前，开始整理自己购买的周边，鹤房也跟着他坐下，看他在茶几上倒下几十个银色袋子。  
——是演唱会徽章的盲袋。  
大平祥生做好了准备工作，手机播放代表幸运的歌曲，还将摆放在茶几上的鹤房汐恩队友木全翔也的金签照片放在面前，双手合十地祷告一声。  
他深呼一口气，小心地拆开第一个盲袋，一边拆一边还不断念叨着：“拜托拜托！”  
他缓缓睁开一只眼睛，看到吧唧的柄面后，表情就变了。  
“汐恩，我又抽到你了。”  
鹤房无语地看着他：“你看起来不是很高兴的样子。”  
“没有啊，我很高兴啊。”大平祥生一边说着，一边准备着手拆第二个盲袋。  
说起来，大平祥生是一个贵男人手，他仅仅打开了6个盲袋，已经把鹤房的四个柄全部抽齐了。  
第十三个——  
大平祥生翻开吧唧的正面……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！我抽到翔也了，汐恩啊！我的祷告有作用了。”  
“……”

开盲袋结束，大平祥生一共买了50个盲袋徽章，最后的拆出成果是11个鹤房，木全两枚，而且是重复的柄图。  
“开心吗？”鹤房单身撑着脑袋，看着大平祥生。  
“开心啊——”  
“那你手机打开煤炉干什么呢？”  
鹤房一下子就拆穿了他。  
“啊？我来看看你的市价……”  
大平祥生心虚的时候，会眼神飘移到别处，说话也结结巴巴的。  
“那我的市价是多少？”  
“……无价？”

二 

大平祥生有一个煤炉账号，是他经常登录的。  
上面的成交量高达上百笔，页面的出血内容基本都是鹤房所在的团相关，无论是跟其他音像店、公司合作的联动周边还是他们团自己演唱会巡回的con相关周边都有，关注他的账号也有不少，就等着他哪一天上新去抢购了。毕竟他是被称为贵男人手的人，  
鹤房结束了综艺的录制回家，就听到浴室传来了洗澡的声音，而笔记本电脑放在茶几上亮着屏幕，他好奇地弯腰去看电脑屏幕，就看到电脑的页面停留在了拍卖的界面，拍卖的内容是这一次和cafe联动的一番赏随机特典色纸，抱一箱才能拿到一张随机成员的色纸，他拍卖的正是鹤房的金签特典，已经有人出价到了5w，超过了一整箱的物品的总价。  
“……”  
鹤房想起大平祥生抱了三箱一番赏回来，抽到了两张鹤房和一张河野。开箱后完全没有抽到了他这个贵男人的喜悦。

此时对话框页面弹了出来：  
Raira：  
-我抽到了木全，跟你换河野。  
我：  
-来良！！！！！！（\\(≧▽≦)/）  
Raira：  
-不客气。

“……”  
此时浴室的水声停了下来。  
大平祥生拿着干毛巾走出浴室，就看到了鹤房，他是没有想到今天鹤房会回来，“汐恩你不是有通告吗？”  
“提前结束了。你这是又在拍卖周边了？”  
大平祥生有一点心虚地走近他，鹤房倒是没有说什么，只是抓着干毛巾帮他擦头发。  
“我留了你的金签了。”  
“有一张其实就很幸运了~~”  
“因为我没有翔也的……”  
大平祥生话还没有说完，鹤房捏住大平祥生的嘴，“我们这一个多礼拜没有见面了，一开口就说别人，我要生气了。”  
大平祥生被迫撅起嘴，说出的话都有一些含糊：“你怎么生气啊？”  
“把你丢在床上，狠狠地欺负你。”  
“那就欺负吧？……”

鹤房觉得，有时候凶一点也没有什么不好。

三

鹤房和大平祥生的第一次见面是在商业街，由于职业特殊的原因，天气渐热他也只能带着伪装的口罩和帽子，有一个男生匆匆地和他擦肩而过，却掉下一个塑料包装的东西，他弯腰将它捡了起来，居然是他们团这一次和其他公司出的联动盲盒CoLotta周边，每个团员有4个造型，为了销量，公司还搞出一个成员隐藏款CoLotta，上面还印有成员金签，每个成员仅99个，非常稀有，作为贵男人的鹤房，自然在煤炉上已经被炒到了5W元的高价。上面还贴着一张布丁狗的贴纸在包装上。  
他是自己的粉丝吗？  
男粉还不常见。  
鹤房刚这么想着，一个在粉丝眼里是价值不菲的东西，还是送还给他。  
男生的脚步不算快，他很快就跟上了。  
男生拿着一只手机在打电话，而手机的挂绳是他们去年的巡回CON的场贩，为了更有纪念意义，除了挂绳是代表成员的颜色，金属LOGO则是巡演各地的地标建筑和团徽的结合，  
手机的挂绳是紫色，他的队友木全翔也的代表色，上面叮咚作响的是京都的清水寺金属挂件。  
“我是抽到十分钟面对面签售了，不过不是翔也君。是鹤房君……”  
鹤房听到他的名字，愣了一下，原来是他队友木全翔也的粉丝。  
“现在都是抽自己的本命吧，我看抽到翔也君的那位女生是翔也的死忠饭肯定不会和我换……当然我也不卖啊，我自己去……”  
男生说着说着突然小跑过了马路，鹤房跟过去的时候，信号灯已经转为红灯，而刚刚的男生已经消失在了马路对面。

鹤房再见到这个大平祥生就是签售会上，或许是男粉少见，都进小房间前外面还有不可思议的小声讨论声。  
抽选的十分钟面对面签售是送的专辑，鹤房在碟的封面上签上自己的名字，在签的过程中总是要聊一些什么。  
鹤房开口：“你的本命是翔也？”  
大平祥生惊讶地看着鹤房，他不知道眼前的鹤房汐恩本人居然会知道这件事情，“你怎么知道的，鹤房君？”  
“手机绳暴露了。”大平祥生后知后觉低头，自己口袋里的手机的确露出了半根紫色的手机绳。  
“啊——”  
鹤房签好一张专辑放到一边，工作人员又递来了这次买set随机送的单人海报，“我有一点好奇，你既然本命是翔也，为什么会抽选我？”  
“我买了40张碟，抽选码太多了，有一张手快选错了，没有想到就中了。”  
大平祥生很诚实地说出了理由，鹤房海报签到一半停顿在纸上，签字笔晕出一个小点，真不知道对方实在是幸运呢还是惋惜不是抽中的翔也呢？  
鹤房快速签完，工作人员麻利地将海报卷好。  
那日看到的大平祥生是背影，现在则是完完整整地看到了对方的样貌，还有一点像前段时间木全翔也在娃娃机抓起的布丁狗玩偶。  
十分钟很快，当工作人员准备了抽选赠送的礼品袋后，鹤房走到工作人员旁边跟他说了什么。  
大平祥生有一点坐立不安地看着他们两个人在那边嘀咕。  
他还是第一次那么近地见到明星，还是鹤房汐恩。  
来良曾开玩笑地跟他说：“你总是抽到鹤房，你应该本命是鹤房才对。”

“这是抽选中的粉丝的礼物，拿着吧，”鹤房亲手将手上的礼品袋交给大平祥生，在对方拿到纸袋的一瞬间，他听到了鹤房放低的声音，“你不会把抽选的礼品挂到煤炉吧，Pom Pom Purin贴纸君。”  
大平祥生发现，礼品袋里面不仅仅是有抽选会的礼物，还有一个他贴着布丁狗贴纸作为标志的包装袋，正是他上周丢了的那个鹤房特典金签的CoLotta。  
他这一刻似乎是明白了，鹤房在粉丝中特别受欢迎的原因了，他又怕自己嘴笨，最后还是将他已经和网友约好了去换木全翔也前年的限量签名相框的话咽了下去。


	2. VOL.4-6

四

木全翔也曾经深深地疑惑过，在很长的一段时间，他的队友鹤房总是变得有一点怪怪的。  
本来假期的时候就经常待在宿舍里面，现在倒是变得行踪诡异起来。  
他正在跟佐藤景瑚一起讨论之后要在节目上完成的事情，正没说几句话，就感觉到一股奇妙的视线，浑身都不自在。  
“汐恩你干什么？”  
鹤房被拆穿了，就直接进入正题，“我这里有两张照片……”  
“什么？”  
木全就见鹤房将两张拍立得放到他的面前，是之前鹤房用拍立得相机拍的。  
“我有一个朋友。”  
“姓鹤房，名汐恩？”佐藤。  
“是真的朋友，他推你，你签两句好话给他，当然不能太亲密口吻的那种。”  
木全将信将疑地看着鹤房，不过看鹤房也不会耍他，拍立得比较小，签字笔又比较粗，不能写太多。  
木全边写着字，边开玩笑着说：“确定只是朋友吗？”

最后大平祥生拿到的两张拍立得，鹤房给他的，一张是正在吃三明治的木全，反面的字是：  
我是木全，现在肚子饿了。  
另一张则是木全往着窗外的侧脸，反面的字是：  
天亮了，该努力了。  
“其实想让他作一首川柳的，实在是写不下。这就当时你替我排到限量switch的感谢礼。下次再请经纪人先生留一张演唱会票给你。”  
大平祥生好好地将拍立得收好，“这个已经是最大的酬劳了，天底下唯一一份的礼物，我会珍惜的。谢谢你，鹤房君。”  
鹤房一愣，木全在写好拍立得后面的字递给他后，他就听到佐藤景瑚调侃的话：“能让汐恩你亲自去问翔也要签名，这也是世界上唯一仅有的珍贵礼物了吧。”  
鹤房瞥开视线，不去看大平祥生收到礼物后笑地眯起眼睛的样子，“不客气。”

木全是没有想到拍立得只是开端。  
很快鹤房又盯上了他在娃娃机展览会上带回来的那几个限定娃娃，特别是那个巨型的帕恰狗。  
大平祥生还挺喜欢布丁狗的，布丁狗=三丽鸥=帕恰狗。  
于是乎半抢半拍马屁地拿到了那只巨型的帕恰狗，在一个日本人也不放假也不庆祝的不重要的节日给了大平祥生。  
大平祥生爱不释手地抱着鹤房给他的帕恰狗大玩偶，甚至还用自己的鼻尖去蹭玩偶的圆鼻子。  
“满意了吧。”  
大平祥生满意地点点头，能交到鹤房君这个朋友也太幸运了吧。  
鹤房想到佐藤说的话，就跟随意展开话题一样，“其实在推特上，也有粉丝说我跟帕恰狗有一点像……”  
大平祥生现在的脑袋都是这个是偶像亲自抓起来的玩偶，这是多么令人炫耀的事情。  
“啊——”  
大平祥生发出声，他将玩偶放在沙发上，开始动手给玩偶脱衣服起来。  
虽然说这个帕恰狗被粉丝认为是我的代餐，但是直接扒衣服不合适吧……鹤房没说出口，大平祥生开始念念有词，“上面有翔也君的签名，如果长期抱着会褪色的，我要把衣服脱下来好好保存……”

直到两个人在一起了，大平祥生还是会经常抱着那只帕恰狗，不过看在大平祥生那位心灵手巧的姐姐给他缝了一件鹤房在某年演唱会上solo的同款宇宙飞碟T恤的玩偶衣服来代替那件签名的玩偶装套在帕恰狗身上，他也就不去计较那么多了。

五

当然。

鹤房是个不容易生气的人，当然他和大平祥赌气百分之九十五是因为木全翔也，每次大平祥生敷衍地说着自己一定会一碗水端平，转眼之间就是周边无限收和诚一的区别。  
但是很神奇的是，大平祥生总是有方法能让鹤房的气转瞬而逝。  
就跟现在的低气压一样，金城听河野说他听来良说这次又是因为木全，新造型是时隔许久的不良学兰校服，大平祥生作为亲属看到了偷跑的样片之后早就安耐不住自己的激动之情，立刻迅速上了煤炉。

无限收木全翔也生写、小卡、色纸等各种NEW SINGLE周边！请各位木全手的粉丝们看看我！ ￥200045

下面经常和大平祥生交易的妹子留言：  
如果我抽到翔也君，可以来交换鹤房君吗？  
大平祥生想也没有想地回了OK。  
却没有想到鹤房正在他背后阴森森地盯着他。

鹤房并没有说多余的话，正巧宣传期快到了行程排得满，两个人就少了交流的机会。

虽然如此，大平打过来的电话还是要接的，这一次大平祥生很聪明地先开口：  
“汐恩的话，可以在家里穿那件学兰的衣服吗？我想让汐恩穿学兰拥抱我。”会还是大平祥生会，就这一句话就把鹤房搞定了。  
队友们就看到了这个情况，本来低气压氛围是因为鹤房的不说话引起的，打了电话之后，他开始跟服装师套近乎了。“这件表演服好像有样装，能给我吗？”  
服装师是个颜控，脑子一热就给了。

鹤房在新单正式发售之前有两天的休息时间，他带着样品衣的纸袋到了大平祥生在东京的房子里，他想不在工作的大平祥生可能坐在沙发上循环以前的con碟，也有可能在整理自己拍摄的照片。  
今日的他打开门见到的却是大平祥生穿着一件单薄的白衬衫，双手抱着腿在那边看电视，电视机里面播放的是《热血街区》。  
很快他注意到了大平祥生的发型变了，长时间没有剪头留起的偏长发侧边编了头发，听到鹤房回来的动静，大平祥生欣喜地暂停电视画面，赤着脚踩着地板小跑他的面前，“你怎么回来了？”  
“宣传前的最后两天假期。”鹤房说，“你今天这个头发是怎么回事？”  
大平祥生伸手碰了一下自己的编发，“我姐姐上午的时候给我送了羊羹，看我头发留得有一点长了就给我编了头发，会不会很奇怪？”  
“倒是和平常的你很不同，我觉得很好。”鹤房伸手抓住大平祥生抬起的手。  
“你别看我现在这个样子，我读书的时候可是不良。”大平祥生说。  
“哦？”  
鹤房反而是不怎么相信的样子，大平祥生软软的，怎么都不像是不良的样子。  
“你别不相信啊，我还参与过和对手学校的battle呢……”  
“不良少年从良了？”  
“是啊，人总是有那么一点中二的时期，高中的时候短暂叛逆过，看起来走路狂霸拽的样子，但是被揍的时候真的很痛啊——”鹤房汐恩觉得大平祥生对他说话的语气像是撒娇。曾经的不良少年长大后竟然成了追星族，还挺奇妙。  
“所以你想看我穿学兰是因为想要回顾青春吗？”  
“我单纯就觉得汐恩你穿学兰特别帅。所以你快去换！快去快去。”  
大平祥生催促着鹤房一定要穿着学兰。  
“你迫不及待的样子是想做什么？”鹤房装成没听懂一样。  
“角色扮演！！不良少年的碰撞！”大平祥生雀跃起来，“我可以限定一天地打开我的不良少年开关！”

六

鹤房汐恩认为大平祥生突然下厨一定是个阴谋。  
这个人不是从便利店买便当热着吃就是煮速食拉面，又懒又宅，除了工作时候只有跟他说周边上新了才肯动一下。  
但是看到了餐盘上摆着的三明治，又觉得正常地可怕，可转念一想三明治也不需要什么技术含量，火腿是便利店买的，蔬菜和面包片是超市买的，完全不需要煮肯定没有什么问题，难得能吃到大平祥生的手艺，鹤房总归是要捧场一下的。  
他刚咬了一口，大平祥生一脸期待地看着他，眼神就是在问他，好吃吗好吃吗？  
鹤房汐恩勉强地咽了下去，“火腿怎么是甜的？”  
他将2片面包片打开，番茄片正常，生菜正常，火腿片正常，黄瓜片正常，酱汁很不正常。  
鹤房瞧着沾染在火腿上的紫色的粘稠状液体，总觉得是生化武器的残余体。  
“这是什么？”  
“紫薯酱！”  
紫薯酱是什么奇形怪状的东西，啊——鹤房知道这是什么了，他们油管的那个应援色果酱的视频，今天轮到木全更新了。  
鹤房已经学会了不去生气，不去吃醋，只是无可奈何地问他：“昨天还是我呢，我怎么就没见你复刻我的芝麻酱呢？”  
大平祥生难得主动靠近，从背后趴在鹤房的后背上抱着他：“我想吃汐恩亲手做的芝麻酱。”

刚才的紫薯酱很甜。

木全收到了来自鹤房的line消息：  
-下一次油管划能做一点不是吃的东西吗？


	3. VOL.7～9

七

大平祥生已经成为了一个比较有名的人，很多粉丝对于ID为PurinPOM的大平祥生已经很熟悉了，他们都知道这位布丁先生是一个鹤房手的木全推，是个男生。  
就有人可以让他做一个拆箱视频，现在油管上有很多人都会做一个拆箱视频。  
这一次正好鹤房他们团的新碟发售了，之前大平祥生毫不犹豫地每家店都买了1SET回来。  
他下好订单还抱怨：“以前我送生写特典的碟只要买2set就好了，现在要买4set，还不一定收集齐。”  
“你单推我不就好了？”鹤房不服气地看着他。  
“那你怎么不说别买你的就好了？”大平祥生关闭4tune的网页，又打开了HMV的网页，熟练地输入了他要购买的single的名字。  
鹤房见到他忙着在电脑前下单，像是工作一样一丝不苟。  
在家里的大平祥生很少戴隐形眼镜，而是架着他的那副金边眼镜盯着屏幕，见他总算是将所以单曲都下单了，他喊了大平的名字，等他嗯一声转过头，他凑上前去吻住他，只是简单的一个KISS，大平祥生依旧还是不习惯地脸红了。

大平祥生给自己架了手机，摆好角度不会露脸，旁边堆着的是他一个小时之前刚刚扛回来的单曲碟，足足有好几十张，为了不砍销量还特意找了朋友一起排队和跑了好几家店，还有一份是刚刚邮寄到的一套明信片，已经开始录了，大平祥生后知后觉自己的美工刀还没有拿过来，他刚想起身一把小刀已经被递到了茶几上，而鹤房则是站在手机后面，食指贴在嘴唇上，让他不要发声。  
大平祥生很快回过神来继续不动声色地开始他的拆周边。  
将拆好的明信片在镜头前展示一遍后，又动手开始了他的拆单，第一张是初回A，大平祥生边拆着包装，边说着：“今天我的第一张会抽到鹤房君吗？”视线有意地朝着鹤房看了一眼。  
“是莲君呢。”  
大平祥生朝着镜头展示他新抽到的小卡。  
接下来是B盘。  
“是纯喜君呢。”  
第一个set的最后一张是通常，大平祥生如愿以偿地抽到了木全翔也。“今天的鹤房手失效了呢。”  
鹤房则是靠在后面的电视墙一直盯着他看，当大平祥生抽到自己的时候会会心地笑，大平祥生抽到木全的时候则是会笑得无奈，有时候就是看着大平祥生在那边拆周边都觉得很有趣。

大平祥生拆碟的速度还算快，很快就将所有的小卡都聚集到了一起在桌面上摊开：“今天我抽到了正好两套的翔也君，还有8张鹤房君呢，其中初A的学兰有4张……”大平祥生将4张学兰的鹤房小卡展示在镜头前，“穿着学兰的鹤房君果然非常帅呢。”  
话！说完，大平祥生关掉了手机的摄像。  
“噗。”  
实在是没忍住，鹤房笑了出来。

八

“你怎么那么笨呢？”  
大平祥生还是第一次这么气呼呼地跟他说话。  
“你好意思说我笨，人又迟钝，手脚还不利索，就会拿着木全的东西在那边傻笑，我看迟早有一天歹徒都能用木全的签名版把你骗走吧？”  
这个大平祥生可就不服了，鹤房的意思像是他很好骗一样，他立刻反驳：“怎么可能翔也的签名版我早就收集齐了。”  
又是木全！  
鹤房咬牙切齿道：“就说你笨！”  
“是你笨吧！你都不知道我现在心情怎么样？”  
“你怎么样？”  
“汐恩真笨，我吃醋了！”  
鹤房的脑筋快速旋转，很快发现了不对劲，“你不会因为我和木全的事情吧，至于吗，我跟你偶像只是普通同事，不会对他怎样的你放心。”  
大平祥生气死了，“你笨的无可救药。”他将帕恰狗丢到鹤房身上，气冲冲地回房间了。  
接着门锁咔嚓地响声，鹤房汐恩抱着帕恰狗站在原地，完全没有搞明白到底是为什么。  
他躺回沙发，开始玩起Clash Royale。

其实追溯到大平祥生追星还是因为佐藤来良，来良跟他说他认识的奈良同乡的学长作为爱豆出道了，还邀请他一起去看新单曲的showcase。  
没有想到他就这么陪着一起去就对木全翔也一眼万年了，粉丝层面上。  
而现在就是大平祥生向来良抱怨。

我：  
-汐恩笨死了。💢  
-因为翔也君和他的事情我当然吃醋啊。😤  
-他还以为我在在意翔也君。😫😫  
-到底谁是我男朋友。☹️☹️☹️  
-他还说我笨。💢💢💢  
-还在客厅打游戏，音量开那么大！😑😑😑  
-生气。😐😐😐😐

Raira：  
-？

来良收到了后自然是要和河野说的。

我：  
-祥生和鹤房君吵架了。🤔  
-鹤房君以为他在吃木全君的醋呢？  
-鹤房君生气到在客厅里打游戏。  
-到底该怎么办呢？😅

Junki：  
-🤔

河野看到了消息就去问了木全。

我：  
-汐恩和他的小男友因为你吵架了。  
-你是个罪恶的男人。🤨🤨  
-要不你去解决一下？  
-不然的话，这一次我们队伍里可能要低气压了。  
-🙏🏻

Syoya：  
-与我无关吧？

虽然这么回复，木全还是去找了鹤房：

我：  
-你还不赶快去和你的小男友和好！吃谁的醋你还不知道吗？😥😥  
-再不和好我自己去找你男朋友了。🥴🤪  
❗-震惊！当红偶像竟然和一个男人私下见面，原来是因为……🤭🤭🤭  
❗-你把我删了？😅😅  
❗-喂！😡😡

门锁了，人当然还有钥匙。  
鹤房汐恩进了房门，不是想象中背着门在生气，而是正盘着腿在那边玩手机。  
当然大平祥生是一言不发的。  
“明明是你说翔也很久没有营业让我拍照带上他的。”  
“怎么发了之后你反而吃醋呢？”  
“布丁——”  
大平祥生板起一张脸抬头看他，“下次你让你的队友发他，或者督促他自己发。”

九

鹤房和大平的缘分之一，是便利店。

鹤房也有狼狈的时候，他也讨厌下雨，特别是在没有带伞的时候。  
他还打电话给了木全抱怨，木全在电话那头还幸灾乐祸：“跟你说今天的京都会下雨，你还不信，你去便利店买一把伞。”  
“我的钱包里面没有钱。”  
这个才是重点。  
“那你卡带了吧，我给你转一点……”  
对面沉默了一会儿。  
“好像不需要了……”  
木全听到对面挂了电话，他真的是不明白鹤房打电话过来的意义是什么，“你说这离谱不离谱？”  
他是对着金城碧海说的，而金城碧海则是戴着耳机专心在玩游戏。  
“离谱。”木全翔也自问自答。

大平祥生正在全家便利店里面抽一番赏，他脚边的大马甲袋已经装了很多大大小小一番赏成果。  
“还差亚克力立牌，拜托了！”大平祥生双手合十，祈祷奇迹再现。  
全家的店员小哥，拿着抽选结果，“是亚克力立牌！”  
“！”  
“是鹤房君呢……恭喜啊。”  
“T_T谢谢啊。”  
大平祥生垂头丧气地站在那边，还不知道鹤房汐恩本尊正站在全家便利店的门口看着他。  
这个因为已经是这家店的最后一个一番赏，大平祥生还是没有能够抽全，他盘算着要去煤炉收了。  
他拎着马夹袋刚走出便利店，自动门发出‘咚’的声音，他被人拉住，正疑惑地转过视线去看到底是谁，对方戴着帽子和口罩，但是一看眼睛，他就认出是谁了。  
“Tsu……”  
“你住在这边附近？”  
鹤房想起来了，这里是京都，是大平祥生的家。  
“啊？是啊，我家就在后面。”  
“借个宿可不可以？”鹤房直接了当地说。  
“可以啊。不过你可能会被吓到。”

果然，鹤房刚踏进大平祥生的公寓如大平祥生所说的，被吓了一大跳。  
一个逼真等身的木全翔也泡沫立牌摆设在玄关，身穿燕尾服手里拿着一份甜点，似乎在说欢迎回家。  
“这个不是去年联动cafe时候摆设在京都cafe店内的那个吗？”鹤房也拍了这套照片，他还记得，那个领结勒地有一点紧。  
“我不是偷的！！是活动结束后，我以前同学偷偷留给我的……我平常都是住在东京，就是这段时间回了这边。”大平祥生解释了一通。  
鹤房也不管他怎么来的立牌，到了公寓中就不必在伪装自己，他摘下帽子，因为淋了雨的关系，头发也有一点被淋湿了，大平见状立刻去拿了一条毛巾给他，大平祥生给他的毛巾也是不用随机抽选的演唱会周边毛巾，只不过不是他想象的木全名字的毛巾，上面印的名字是：Tsurubo Shion。

总算是有一点进步，鹤房心想。


	4. VOL.10-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 果然，我还是更想要翔也君

十

棒球帽，ok。  
玳瑁黑框眼镜，ok。  
口罩，ok。  
全副武装之后，大平祥生前往自己的目的地这次live所在的关西会场，他已经列好了一个清单：  
应援棒 ×2  
毛巾 木全×1、鹤房×1  
随机明信片×20  
随机文件夹×20  
随机徽章×50  
应援毛毯 木全×1、鹤房×1  
应援扇 木全×4、鹤房×1  
……

会场上基本上都是排队的女生，偶尔也有男生，大平祥生低调地排着队伍，看到告示牌上面写着的徽章一个人限定15个，只要自己暗地里在心中的清单上改成了15枚。  
反正之后的关东场他也会去，那就分开购买。  
好不容易轮到了他，他将自己需要的一个个报给工作人员，就在等待的时候他听到另外一列站在柜台前的一个男生的声音：  
“川尻莲应援扇3把，河野纯喜应援扇3把。”  
“不好意思，我们应援扇限购5把呢。”  
“不行，我川尻莲和河野纯喜一定要一个数量……”男生戴的黑帽子露出了红色的发尾，看起来是一个很潮的人。  
还好我没有这个烦恼，大平祥生美滋滋地想。

根据票进入了会场，就在他拿着一大堆东西不小心碰到了已经坐在隔壁的人，大平祥生连忙道歉，“不好意思啊！”  
坐在隔壁的黑帽子抬起头看到大平祥生，啊地一声叫出声：“你？”  
“嗯？”  
好像是刚刚那个想要买河野和川尻应援扇各3的那个男生。  
“大平祥生！”  
惊讶于对方为什么会知道自己的名字，对方摘下帽子露出一头红色的头发。  
大平祥生愣了十几秒没有反应过来对方到底是谁。  
“没有想到当时在J高毕业后你现在也追星了。”  
说到这个大平祥生总算是想起来了，“川西？”  
仔细这么一看，还真的是，只不过川西的变化（特指发型）太大了，如果用比喻的话就是从热血少年漫的不良主角变成了少女漫画的暖心年下男二既视感。  
如果说他们两个是曾经的朋友，那就错了，他们非常不对付，大平祥生曾经是J男子高校的不良少年‘长角的布丁’的首领，而川西拓実则是对面街J私立学园‘狂野棒球联盟’的头，经常约各种对决，包括打架，只是没有想到毕业多年的再次相见居然是在男性偶像的演唱会现场，大平祥生拿着应援棒，而川西则是那着两把应援扇，左边是川尻莲右边是河野纯喜。

“你是鹤房和木全的双担吗？”演唱会结束后坐在面对面的两人，川西先开了口。  
“不是啊，我的op是翔也君。”  
“那你还专门买了鹤房的周边……”  
“汐恩的话……”大平祥生说的有一点心虚，“汐恩——two pick吧？”  
“还是我好，一碗水端平——”川西乐呵呵，“Vocal和dance都有了。”  
两个人边喝着奶昔，边聊着天。  
渐渐地话题就严峻了起来。  
“纯喜君的歌唱得真的好听。”  
“汐恩长得很帅呢。”  
“莲君跳舞的时候整个舞台都是他的。”  
“汐恩长得很帅呢……”  
“纯喜——”  
“汐恩长得很帅呢——————”  
“不是，你OP不是木全吗？”  
“但是汐恩，真的很帅啊。”大平祥生无辜地看着川西。

十一

谢谢。  
鹤房汐恩编辑完消息发送了出去，木全看到对方低着头认真的样子，很好奇，“等一会儿要录制节目了你还在玩手机。”  
“恋爱了？”佐藤景瑚笑嘻嘻地走过来，顺势将手搭在木全的肩膀上。  
“哦吼？”木全的眼神也八卦了起来。  
鹤房汐恩将手机收好，关机。“想什么呢，我有一个朋友在帮我排队购买这一次限量的黄金版游戏机。”  
“你朋友对你可是真爱啊，这个黄金版游戏机是得从昨晚开始排才可以吧，又费时又费力，基本都是这个产品的忠实爱好者才会这么做，”金城坐在一边的沙发上回答，“我看你平常也没有多在意游戏机的特别版啊？”  
鹤房那日给大平祥生送了他们事务所之前的周边绝版礼盒，无意间看到了贩卖黄金游戏机的广告随口提了一句。  
大平祥生跟他说：“如果鹤房君喜欢的话我可以帮你排队，感谢你赠送的绝版周边。”

“拍摄马上就要开始了，请各位member做好准备。”

staff的声音打断了鹤房的思维，他将手机收好，等录制完节目就打电话给大平祥生。

等录制完节目，他立刻拨打了大平的电话，接通后那边是有一点嘈杂的声音。  
“tsru……kun？”  
鹤房这个姓氏不常见，大平喊了一半就停了。  
“你还在排队？”  
“快轮到我了哦，马上就能买到了……前面只有二十几个人了……”大平祥生说。  
“我今天在京都录制节目。”鹤房说。  
“诶？那很巧啊，等一会儿买到了可以直接给你。”大平祥生说，“你在哪里录制节目？”  
“我去找你！”鹤房肯定地说。“现在就去。”  
结束通话后，鹤房立刻朝着门口走去，而刚刚从休息室出来的佐藤则是只看到了鹤房的残影。  
最后评价道：“我就说，不只是朋友了。”

鹤房来过大平祥生的家，他靠在他的公寓门口等着他回来，等了半个多小时，他听见电梯上来的声音，大平祥生拿着袋子往这边走来，慢悠悠的。  
在看到鹤房之后，大平祥生的眼睛亮了亮，脚步也快了一点。  
“鹤房君……”  
“你可算回来了，你排队排了多少时间？”  
大平祥生没有正面回答这个问题，只是傻笑，“也没有多少时间。鹤房君帮我了我不少忙，其实只是排队买游戏机的话完全没有关系，而且鹤房君有答应我的事情……我先开门吧。”大平祥生说着要掏钥匙。  
鹤房将自己带着的口罩往下一拉，大平惊讶地看着他：“万一被别人看到了怎么办，鹤房君？”  
鹤房没有解释，拉住大平的手臂向前凑亲吻住了他的嘴唇。  
大平祥生来不及插进门的钥匙掉落在地板上，发出清脆的声音。  
一吻结束后，鹤房笑着看他，“谢谢。”  
大平祥生楞在原地，不知道反应什么，鹤房接过他帮忙购买的游戏机，大平祥生下意识拉住了鹤房的衣角，“谢礼是翔也的绝版周边，不是——不是鹤——鹤房君你的——你的——Ki——kiss？”  
“不会忘记的。”  
鹤房伸手捏了一把大平的脸，“什么时候也多收藏一点我（的周边）吧。”

十二 （上）

经过之前那次事情之后，大平祥生信誓旦旦地说要先戒了追星。  
为了更美好的生活。  
虽然他是用这个借口跟来良说的，其实他知道并不是这个原因，那个令他不知道回应的吻像是一个结打在了胸口，所以才想要逃避。  
这个信誓旦旦的戒条刚刚持续了16H34M，立刻在来良给他发了游戏之后被打破了。

我一定要先专注于工作，暂时把追星和翔也君放一边。

是吗？

一天到晚出谷子，我的钱包也不是路上捡的。

新cafe要开了，约吗？

约。

看到了谷子的一瞬间，大平祥生马上真香了。

在非官方的说法中，团成员会随机出现在任意的cafe，导致很多人都跃跃欲试。  
如果真的能遇到的话，就是天选的粉丝了。  
大平祥生看了网上的分析，第一次团成员的出现是金城碧海出现在大阪的cafe，还有前天的佐藤景瑚出现在名古屋，大家都分析最大的可能就是本尊会出现在自己的家乡，鹤房的出生地是滋贺县，但是cafe没有在滋贺开设，粉丝纷纷猜测应该是鹤房后来居住的神户，大平祥生看预约的时候就见福冈、奈良、神户等地的cafe这几天全部预约满了。   
没有抢到奈良的cafe，来良和大平就一起约在了京都的cafe。  
“我原本以为你会选择名古屋的cafe来等木全。”  
大平祥生边看着菜单，边回说：“佐藤君已经去了吧，翔也应该不会再去了。见到真人本来就是靠缘分，如果没有遇到以后还有机会。”

今天的京都下了比较大的雨，而且是工作日的cafe里面的人并不是特别多，他们坐在墙边，而大平祥生靠着墙的上方就挂着鹤房汐恩这次拍摄的海报。  
“你跟鹤房君还真的挺有缘的。”  
来良不止指着随机的座位坐在鹤房的海报下面，还指着他刚刚买餐点抽到了的鹤房的杯垫。  
大平祥生拿着这张杯垫，脑子中想的却是其他的事情。  
鹤房君的嘴唇意外柔软呢。  
之类的。  
来良边吃着薯条，边看着大平祥生突然就一副心神荡漾地看着自己抽到的杯垫。要不是旁边放着的那一摞周边，他差点就以为大平祥生转担了。  
“你盲袋不拆吗？”  
“拆！”  
大平祥生吸了一口饮料后就开始动手。  
果不其然，鹤房手的大平祥生连续拆出了三枚鹤房的吧唧。  
“是鹤房君呢。”来良说，“你跟鹤房君是真的非常有缘。”

鹤房今天空降来到了cafe的京都店，他迈向二楼的楼梯走了一半，就听到了这句话。

“果然，我还是更想要翔也君。”


	5. VOL.12.5-14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹤房汐恩还是他男人呢，他炫耀了吗？

十二 （下）

“你真的不考虑转担吗？”来良逗他。  
鹤房停下脚步。  
“说什么呢，无论怎么样，翔也也是我的one pick。艺人是艺人，生活是生活不能混为一谈。”  
虽然是这样说，大平祥生低头触碰着抽到的鹤房的周边，很多东西就跟以前不同了，要是在以前，抽中了除去木全之外的队员他都会毫不犹豫地跟别人去交换或者挂上煤炉，现在居然有一点不同了。  
抽到了鹤房，他有一点犹豫了。  
“啊，我有事得先走一会儿了，你要跟我一起走还是继续呆到结束？”  
“你先走吧，我还要抽。”  
“你抽出来这么多鹤房可以直接换了吧，还要花费钱抽抽乐吗？”  
“我乐意……啊”  
看他这个有一点口是心非的样子，来良无奈笑，“那我先走了。等一会儿抽到本命不要飘飘然地不认识路了。”  
“怎么会啊！！”

鹤房和下楼梯的来良擦肩而过，他走到楼上见到的就是坐在最隐蔽角落里面正低头拆盲袋的大平祥生。  
他走过去坐到了他的对面，对方也没有抬头，只是随口一句：“有落下东西了吗来良。”  
对方没有回答，他抬起头就看到带着帽子的鹤房坐在原本来良的位置上。  
大平祥生惊呼一声：“鹤房君？”  
因为声音太响，引起了cafe其他女生的注意。  
“是鹤房君啊！！！”“我好激动怎么办？”  
大平手上的鹤房吧唧没拿住滚到了前面，被其中一个激动的女生不小心地踩了一脚，他小步走过去捡起那枚被遗落在地板上的吧唧，大平祥生抬起头正好对上站在他原本坐的位置边跟粉丝打招呼的鹤房的眼睛。  
鹤房的眼睛很好看，但是大平祥生下意识回避了眼神不去看他。  
鹤房的这个吧唧有一点凹陷了，成了瑕疵品。  
大平祥生不知道自己在烦恼什么，大明星和素人之间会发什么月九里面的爱情故事吗？他明明是木全担那么在意他队友干什么。  
就在他胡思乱想间，一只手伸过来把他手里的吧唧拿走了。  
鹤房看着有印痕的吧唧，“看着印着我头像的周边有瑕疵了很可惜。”  
“啊，对。”  
大平祥生呆愣地回了一句。  
鹤房拉过他的手腕带着其他顾客小声的惊呼来到了柜台那边，“你再抽徽章，都由我付账……”  
嗯？  
大平祥生不理解地看向鹤房，完全不懂他什么意思。  
“直到抽到我为止。”  
鹤房认真地看着大平祥生。

十三

“我那天好像看见你老婆了。”  
佐藤景瑚穿着他心爱的Gucci，蹲在拍摄现场吃韩式炸鸡便当。  
在一边一样亚洲蹲的川尻莲有一点八卦地看着狂吃便当的鹤房，“是汐恩家那位喜欢翔也的？”  
“对。”  
虽然他们早就知道鹤房那家伙的情感状况，但是真人他们是从来没有见过。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“你还好意思说，每次你从家里回来跑通告，巴不得第一时间把手机贴到我眼珠子上，‘看他的摄影技术好不好？’‘今天回去又提了多少次木全’‘害羞的时候好可爱’。”佐藤景瑚放下筷子惟妙惟肖地开始模仿起了鹤房。  
“瞎说什么呢！”  
“这个我证明是真的！汐恩有一次回来说，”金城碧海清了清嗓子，也开始模仿，“虽然每次回去还是会面对各种形态的木全，但是被发现了之后他格外热情呢。汐恩就是这样说的。”  
“对对对，我也听到了，那时候我就在想这家伙好烦啊。”佐藤景瑚附和，“刚刚说了什么来着，说看到你家那位跟一个男人在汉堡餐厅。”  
“应该是他朋友吧，喜欢纯喜的那位。”鹤房想起了跟大平祥生经常一起排队买场贩的竹马朋友。  
“是吗？”佐藤想了想，“那个人的头发是红色的，正面看长得比你帅啊汐恩。”  
“……”  
说到红发，鹤房这可就想起来了，红发是谁。

曾经是对手，现在是朋友，大平祥生内心所想的是只要我们不是同担我们就是好朋友。  
更何况，川西似乎是半个木全手，换物什么的就方便很多了。  
虽然他有万能的鹤房周边，但是真的要交换的时候还是有点肉痛的。  
“约定好交换的木全周边。”  
川西将纸袋子交给大平，同时大平也将自己带的交换周边给了他。  
两个人不约而同地低下头，开始检查起了瑕疵。  
“你不觉得纯喜笑起来很不一样吗？”  
的确很不一样，大平祥生心里想。  
“你不觉得翔也比着小树叉很可爱吗？”  
大平祥生也说。  
小树叉是很可爱，就是没看到眼睛。川西想。  
两个同样是追星的老对头各怀鬼胎，想法设法告诉对方自担更好。  


大平祥生眼尖地看到了川西手机上面挂着的那个手工制哈哈小人，这个是团出道之初的一次抽选的奖品，每个成员的都有自制手工小挂件，是全世界独一无二的一份挂件，那个时候大平祥生还没有追星，他当然连抽选的机会也没有。  
“羡慕吗？我人生最欧的一次。”  
大平祥生自然是羡慕的，他还偷偷关注着那个抽中木全手工小兔子挂件的妹子，嫉妒得咬牙切齿。  
“那你有了河野君的手工哈哈小人，那么有莲君的蘑菇头小人挂件吗？你说要一碗水端平。”  
说到这里，川西低头抿了一口榛子可可，他倒是想要，别人不肯出啊。  
“虽然我只有一个，但是总比你没有好。”  
大平祥生听出来了川西话语中的炫耀意味。  
他低着头嚼着冰沙里面的碎冰。  
表面没有什么表情，内心里的表情已经开始抽筋。  
鹤房汐恩还是他男人呢，他炫耀了吗？

十四

本来应该是情到浓时，鹤房抱着大平祥生倒在床上，下一秒吃痛地喊出一句：“我的腰——”  
“啊？”大平祥生连忙问，“你表演时腰扭伤了吗？”  
“不是。”鹤房空出一只手，在自己的腰下掏出害他咯到腰的东西。  
一枚木全翔也的吧唧。  
“啊！”  
大平祥生欣喜若狂地拿过吧唧，“我就说昨天怎么少了一个，原来落在床上了。”他庆幸地翻过吧唧，发现后面已经有了凹印，立刻塌下一张脸。  
“抱歉，我也不知道下面有一枚吧唧。”  
大平祥生有一点惋惜地将木全的吧唧放在一遍的床头柜上，  
“你那么喜欢木全……坏了不会惋惜吗？”  
“这句话还是有歧义的，这是在粉丝意义上的那种喜欢，我等一会儿用工具修复一下就好了。”大平祥生说。  
鹤房看见大平祥生留恋不舍的眼光，下一秒听到他说：  
“翔也君的我还有29个，没事。”  
“那我的吧唧你留了几个？”  
大平祥生的背突然僵直了，有一点心虚地看着他。  
“一个？”  
“那肯定不是啊，肯定是复数啊！”  
“2个？”  
大平祥生伸出自己的右手，随后把大拇指按了下去，“4个。”  
4个和29个对比是在是过于惨烈，但是那么久了，鹤房总不会总是和自己的队友吃醋。  
“我是不是该惩罚你？”  
鹤房压低声音，用本来就让大平祥生沉溺的眼睛一直盯着大平祥生看，没过两分钟，大平缴械投降。  
“我已经进步了！你看啊——”  
大平祥生指的是挂在旁边墙上的那个鹤房汐恩的巨大挂画，上面还有鹤房的亲笔签名，是其他粉丝都得不到的独一无二。  
看到这幅巨大的挂画他就想起了之前两个人在床上的时候：  
鹤房从背后抱着大平祥生，单手解着大平祥生的衬衫扣子，解到第三颗的时候他的手僵住了。  
本来应该是美好的一次成长，突然抬头看到自己队友的挂画正贴在墙壁上笑眯眯地盯着床这边，是什么感受，大概只有鹤房汐恩本人明白。

“看了那么久，还是不怎么习惯。”哪怕挂着的是自己一样，做什么事情都像是有人在盯着他们一样。  
“我觉得挺好的呀，”大平祥生歪头看着挂画，“汐恩经常在在外面活动，这样挂着你的挂画……”  
“那你以前还挂着木全的挂画？”  
大平祥生不回答，只是赤着脚下床站到挂画前面，“那是不一样的，翔也是偶像，是舞台和观众席的距离，汐恩不是……现在的汐恩是……”  
从背后被鹤房抱住，大平祥生停顿了一会儿继续开口：“是咫尺的恋人吧。”

——To be continued——


	6. VOL.15-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁跟着你？  
> 是私生吗？
> 
> 鹤房这才发现自己原本要发给金城的消息误发给了大平祥生。

十五

鹤房一回去就听到了大平祥生的叫声，急忙用钥匙打开门冲了进去，而大平祥生则是裹着毯子抱着帕恰狗坐在沙发上，电视里面是放大的伽椰子的脸。  
鹤房反而被吓了一大跳。  
“恐怖片一起看吗？”  
大平祥生摇晃着手里面的蓝光版本的《咒怨》的碟片包装，这都不知道多少年前的电影了，大平祥生却还看得孜孜不倦。“最近想尝试不一样的摄影。”  
鹤房不喜欢恐怖片，但是大平祥生用他那双会骗人的下垂狗狗眼看着他，毫无抗力，最后还是妥协地一起挤在沙发上裹着毛毯看片子。

鹤房越发觉得不太对劲，两个人裹在毛毯里面看古早的恐怖片，客厅的灯光暗着，超清大屏幕播放的俊雄感觉每一个毛孔都能看见，大平祥生在毛毯下抓着他的手不肯放，到了惊悚的时刻，他就用力握住，鹤房都快觉得自己的手已经没有知觉。  
“啊——吓死了。”  
大平祥生将半张脸埋在毛毯下，一边害怕着鬼，一边眼睛瞪地大大的。  
透过电视机的光，鹤房总算发现了哪里有违和感。  
正好全片结束，大平祥生裹着毯子倒在一边，一边喊着好恐怖。  
鹤房将他的毯子扯开，果然，这个毯子印着密密麻麻的Kimata Syoya。  
感情他们就裹着这个毯子紧紧贴着看完了一整部电影，“你不是说木全的毯子要收藏用吗？”  
“不是汐恩你说总是用你的周边，收藏翔也君的周边不好吗，所以我觉得把汐恩你的毯子好好收着，我们用这个!”  
之前是有过这个，大平祥生喜欢裹着印着鹤房名字的毛毯，本来是挺高兴的，但是在他收拾柜子的时候发现木全的毛毯周边都好好地收纳在柜子里的时候，莫名地就非常不爽，而现在看来，怎么就更奇怪了。  
“还是用我的名字的吧。”  
“好啊！”  
大平祥生没有太多纠结就答应了。  
第二天，大平祥生就裹着印着满是Tsurubo Shion的名字开始复习起了《鬼来电》。

他深深地担忧起了自己团周边美工组的审美。

十六

又要拍写真了，这个早就是习惯的事情，组合忙碌的时候基本上整个月都是在摄影棚里，这一次事务所决定出夏日的组合写真2.0，还特意找了关系向朋友租了一栋海边的别墅作为拍摄用。  
鹤房当然并不在意摄影师到底是谁，只是这个时间段太忙碌，甚至跟大平的聊天也是短短几句。  
“摄影师来了。”  
金城走到他旁边，跟他说这么一句话。  
“呃？”  
“这次的摄影师，很年轻的样子。”  
金城碧海没由头地来了这么一句话，鹤房却不以为意，“摄影界也很有很多年轻的摄影师。”比如大平祥生也是一个自由摄影师，有时候能一直待在家里，有时候却能很长时间在外面奔波。  
两个人一起走出休息室，刚走到拐角。

“我的名字叫大平祥生，请多指教。”  
大平祥生抱着相机站在门口处，而鹤房的队员们则是也回应地向他问好。  
“这个就是年轻的摄影师了，是不是笑起来还挺可爱的？”金城开玩笑地说。  
鹤房倒是罕见地很正经的点了头，“可爱。”  
佐藤他们知道鹤房有一个秘密的小情人是个木全推，其余什么都不知道，虽然说鹤房总是有意无意提到，但是对于对方的长相，鹤房保护地太好，他们都未曾见过。  
鹤房和大平避开二人，相互看了一眼，然后走到了各自stand by的位置开始了工作。  
鹤房还是第一次见进入摄影状态的大平祥生 ，认真专注地拿着摄影机。  
“佐藤君，这个姿势OK……”  
等佐藤结束了就是木全，鹤房本以为因为木全是他本命的关系，会NG，但是意外地很正常，很快就结束了拍摄，如果忽略他耳根的红色的话。  
最后则是鹤房，而到了鹤房，大平祥生反而多拍了很多时间。  
“能再来一遍吗？Tsurukun……”  
Tsurukun……鹤房用只有自己能听到的声音重复了一遍。

早上的拍摄结束后就是休息的时间，大平祥生躲在自己的休息室看拍摄好的照片，但是鹤房走近的时候还是被他发现了。  
见大平祥生盯着自己，鹤房在椅子上坐下，“你怎么都不和我说你来给我们拍写真？”  
“本来是师兄来的，但是临时出了点状况我就临时磨枪了。”  
“我原本以为你近距离看到木全会很紧张，看起来还蛮平静的。”  
大平祥生说：“我很紧张啊，都出手汗了。”大平祥生还伸手给了鹤房看，“但是我拍摄那么多年，集中精神工作的能力还是有的。”  
“但是，你拍我的时候似乎花了很多时间。”  
“我觉得我好像没有办法将汐恩你的样子很完美地拍摄下来，所以尝试了很多次。现在再看这些照片……”大平祥生举起相机开始用相片对比起了鹤房的脸，“怎么看都还是不一样。”  
“到底是怎么样的差别呢？我看到的汐恩，跟拍摄出来的就是很不一样，为什么？”  
“不是因为你看我的时候我一直在看着你吗？”所以眼神会很不同。  
大平祥生听到鹤房的话，闪避地重新低头盯着照片，下一秒就要盯出花了一样。  
“怎么低头了？”  
“我在想这些翔也的照片选哪个好。”  
这么说着，相机预览的画面一直都是鹤房。  
大平祥生听到鹤房带着的项链碰撞的声音，一个吻落在了他的额头。

————“脸红了。”

十七（上）

为什么鹤房汐恩的脸那么臭？  
每一个路过的队员都是这么认为的，当金城碧海和木全翔也边喝着饮料第二次路过鹤房身边的时候终于忍不住开口了：“你这是怎么了？”  
“没什么。”  
“从CAFE回来就这样了，完全搞不懂。”木全说。  
金城和木全两个人拿着饮料在沙发上坐下，金城边喝着饮料手里划着手机，突然他看到了一条推文给木全看：  
SSHi00N @sshhiii00nn：  
今日鹤房君来了京都店的cafe，近距离的鹤房君果然比电视上更帅。还发生了一件事情，有一个男粉抽到的鹤房吧唧摔坏了，鹤房君自己付钱让他重新抽，还说要让他抽到自己为止。那一刻如果我是那位男粉应该要坠入爱河了吧（笑）。

金城碧海用手指指了指下面的评论，这个才是重点。  
POMPOMkyoko @kyoko2002  
回复 @sshhiii00nn：这个男生我知道哦，是木全推~

“是那位吗？”  
那位叫什么名字，长什么样他们并不知道。  
只知道鹤房为了这位木全推又是找木全本人要了很多东西，人也往京都跑地次数多了，这还能是什么？  
“你真的遇到我粉丝啦？”  
鹤房也听出木全是故意这么问的，鹤房只是看了他一眼，难得没有辩驳，点了头。  
“所以你有什么好不高兴的，因为他是我的粉丝？”  
“并没有。”  
“你的脸都能媲美没有表情时候的Sky了”  
这时候佐藤景瑚路了一个过，“吃醋了吧。”  
“诶？吃我的醋？”木全。  
“没有。”  
“我怎么感觉到了一股酸酸甜甜的坠入爱河的味道？”佐藤景瑚还煞有其事地用手在空气中挥了挥。  
“没有，我没有喜欢他。”  
“我说的是坠入爱河的味道，没有说你喜欢谁啊——”佐藤景瑚故意逗他。  
佐藤景瑚一副情感专家的模样，他坐到沙发，拍了拍鹤房的肩膀，“如果有一点瞬间你想要亲吻他，你一定喜欢他。”  
亲吻……  
鹤房表情发生了变化，但是依旧沉默不语。

————

鹤房加快脚步，将外套的帽子戴上，一只手拿着手机，快速按着：

那个人又在跟着我。

不一会儿，手机振动收到了消息。

谁跟着你？  
是私生吗？

鹤房这才发现自己原本要发给金城的消息误发给了大平祥生。


	7. VOL.17.5～19

十七（下）

收到了大平祥生的消息，鹤房不知道该怎么回复，那次cafe之后他和大平祥生就没有了交流，大平的INS说自己最近去了北海道工作有一点忙，正好他也忙着自己的事情所以就没有了联系，这一次是他们时隔一个月的第一句聊天，但是就是时机不合适。  
鹤房拿着手机穿过马路，但是那种被人跟踪毛骨悚然的感觉依旧在。  
他路过便利店，想着要不要去便利店，这时大平祥生一个电话打了过来，他还没有开口呢，“鹤房君，你没事吧？”  
他刚想回答，电话那头又有其他人的声音，“好吵。”  
“我没事。”  
鹤房慢下脚步，又听到电话那头大平的声音：“没事吧？”  
又问一遍。  
“我……”  
“你问他在哪里。”电话里的陌生男人声音又传了过来。  
“哦，鹤房君，你现在在哪里？”  
鹤房原本想再说一次无事，但是意外地他还是说出了自己所在的地方。  
“很近啊。”陌生男人说。  
“啊，鹤房君乖乖待在原地，我们马上就到！”说完大平祥生飞速地挂了电话。  
乖乖？——我们？——谁啊？  
鹤房莫名地有一点生气，此时背后那种被盯紧的感觉又来了，他只好绕着那家便利店所在的街走。  
听到大平祥生的声音，佐藤景瑚说过的话突兀地插进他的脑海中：吃醋了吧——你喜欢他啊——坠入爱河？就在短暂的发愣间，没在意从另一边快速驶来的摩托车，他一闪躲地划到粗糙的墙壁擦伤了手。  
他握着受伤的手，回头，果然看到了一直跟踪他的人，戴着口罩和连帽衫的女生正看着她，手里的相机来不及隐藏。  
“你不要再跟着我了，我会报警的。”  
女生还想要抵赖她刚想掉头就走被一个男生堵住了去路，“警察！”  
鹤房听出了这个声音是跟大平祥生旁边说话的陌生人声音一样，这时大平祥生跑过来拉住鹤房的手臂，“我来了。”  
“这里交给我好了。”男生说。  
大平朝着他点了头，然后用很轻的声音跟鹤房说：“跟我走吧，鹤房君。”  
这句跟我走吧，就让鹤房跟着大平祥生回了他家。  
他去过两次大平祥生在京都的家，而在东京的家他还是第一次来。  
大平祥生眼尖地看着鹤房擦伤的手臂，马上让他坐在沙发上翻出来了医药箱。  
瞧着大平祥生平常傻乎乎的，倒是准备充分。他随口问了一句：“你还准备那么多药？”  
“对啊，Mamechan经常会受伤，所以我一直都准备着药，就是刚刚帮我们的那个男生，他现在是实习警察哦！”  
这大平祥生突然说起了别人，鹤房非常不爽，但是大平祥生没有发现异常，继续帮他清理伤口，“以后你还遇到跟踪的人可以找他，他是我弟弟。”  
弟弟，那没事了。  
鹤房松了一口气。

“你一直看着我干什么，鹤房君？”  
鹤房的眼神像是能吞下所有星河，就这样被他直白地盯着，大平祥生的手一抖，按在他的伤口，鹤房倒吸一口气，大平祥生连忙道歉，“对不起。”  
“没事。”  
大平祥生看着鹤房脸的痕迹，在想怎么脸上也受伤了，艺人的脸可是非常重要，但是凑近一看才发现只是鹤房的脸上染了脏污，又松了一口气。  
“你这一惊一乍的怎么了？”  
“我原本以为你的脸受伤了。原来不是伤口，还好。”  
“你很担心我的脸吗？”鹤房问他。  
大平祥生没有想那么多，“对于偶像来说，脸是很重要的吧。”  
“我的嘴角有一点疼。”  
大平祥生听到鹤房这话，立刻又凑上前去，手上拿着的棉签棒还没有来得及换，鹤房身体向前微倾，亲在了大平祥生的唇上。  
手里的棉签棒掉落，大平祥生往后一仰结束了这个蜻蜓点水的吻，有一点不解地看着他，“你干嘛呀。”  
“亲你啊。”  
鹤房跟随着他后仰的动作往前凑，还是用那个深邃的眼瞳看着他，“你喜欢我吗？不是粉丝层面上的。”  
大平祥生不知道该怎么回答他，他应该直接否认的，此时却脑袋一空，不知道说什么。  
“啊——你……是要跟我约吗？”  
大平祥生无厘头来了一句，鹤房哑口无言。“你这么想的吗？”  
“我&……%我也不知道，来良说的啊……那天——对啊你那天干什么亲我，我去侧面问了来良，他说他遇到的多了艺人找粉丝约解决需求骗感情，他可有经验了，诶？我好像也不是你粉丝来着？”  
鹤房听了大平祥生这么说了一长串，算是明白他表达的意思了，“你这朋友是谁，像是说的真的一样。”  
大平祥生见着鹤房愈发靠近，头一直往后仰最终没有撑住躺倒在了沙发上，“来良啊，他是编辑——《周刊文秋》的。”  
“……”  
鹤房沉默地看着大平祥生，眼睁睁地看着大平祥生的耳朵被他盯地越来越红，最后他选择俯下身几乎贴上大平祥生的面颊，“如果你朋友是的话，他可以保密吗？”  
“啊？”

十八 关于AR卡

割韭菜的官方又出新的周边。

大平祥生最近的追星小伙伴变成了川西，两个人也时常分享一些追星心得。

川西：  
-LBN要出AR卡了。  
Sean：  
-看到了。  
川西：  
-又是随机！  
Sean：  
-又是随机！  
川西：  
-我不明白为什么我要为一张破纸花钱花力！  
Sean：  
-我也不明白了。  
川西：  
-攒钱买一辆重机不香吗？  
Sean：  
-可以去吃一顿高级寿司了。  
川西：  
-但是为什么这次的莲君拍的那么好看。  
Sean：  
-商品介绍说翔也模仿兔子蹦蹦跳动作了好心动。  
川西：  
-冲吗？  
Sean：  
-冲了。  
川西：  
-抽到莲君和纯喜记得留给我。  
Sean：  
-翔也，留，懂？

和川西达成了一致，大平祥生又放下手机去忙自己的事情了。  
管他呢，快乐就行。

出乎意料地，这一次鹤房手失利了。  
当大平祥生没有抽齐三张鹤房，等他再打开商品界面的时候已经显示断货了。  
大平默默地在心里给LBN竖了一个中指，自己对自己旗下艺人的人气没有逼数的运营，还不如让他来当。  
大平祥生也万万没有想到，他也有高价求鹤房的AR卡的一天。  
6666日元两张的AR卡，他连拆封都是小心翼翼，鹤房刚看着他拆呢就像是在拆什么易碎品一样。  
没有想到拆出来的居然是他的AR卡。  
“你花了6666円就为了这个？”  
鹤房跟AR卡是的自己仿佛是大眼对小眼，“原价不是350円吗？”  
“谁让你贵呐？”  
他也一时分不清，这他真人都站在他旁边了，AR卡也是不必要的吧。  
大平祥生迫不及待地用APP扫了卡，果然还是鹤房招牌的动作+鬼脸，另外一张卡还即兴来了一段rap。  
“你这段落似曾相识，6666円我后悔了。”  
鹤房单手撑着脑袋看着大平，说：“那你可以不买啊？”  
尽管是这样，大平祥生还是好好地收起了鹤房的AR卡，“谁让你的脸好看呢？”

十九 

佐藤景瑚问了鹤房汐恩一个问题，大概是身边的人喜欢队友会怎么样？  
他觉得鹤房汐恩一定非常有经验。  
“你老婆喜欢翔也，他要是一直提到翔也的话你是如何保持不生气的？”  
鹤房看了一边正在戴着耳机玩游戏的木全翔也，一本正经地说：“我从来不生气的。”  
“是吗？”佐藤怀疑地从头扫视，“我似乎看见过你生气过。”  
“那叫偶尔吃醋，吃醋和生气能是一码事吗？”鹤房说。  
佐藤叹一口气，“我的两个亲戚一个喜欢碧海，一个喜欢你，为什么？”  
“我比较帅啊。”  
鹤房开着玩笑。  
“那在你老婆眼里翔也也比你帅咯？”  
“当然我比较帅啊，不然能和我在一起？”  
“你的意思是他看中了你的脸才和你在一起的？”今天的佐藤景瑚似乎是和他杠上了。  
“当然是我的内涵——喂，你今天怎么回事？”  
想当初汐恩拿着照片问翔也要签名，现在风水轮流转到了他求汐恩要签名的时候了。“你自己身边的人问你要别人的签名不要你的，你怎么解决？”  
“你竟然会在乎这个？但是追星和亲情爱情都是两码事吧，要是我每天都酸溜溜的，岂不是馊了？”  
“我怎么没发现你以前这么能说会道？”  
“那是因为我优点太多。”  
对话结束，又开始各干各的,早上鹤房给大平祥生发的消息，十分钟前才回复了他：  
今天去看了翔也演的电影。  
虽然我一眨眼，他就没镜头了。  
但是推上的粉丝说翔也有出现过好几个镜头我没发现，我再去重刷一遍。

“不生气。不吃醋。”  
鹤房重复一遍。


	8. VOL.20～22

二十

不用工作，不用跑通告，不用听经纪人啰嗦，真好。  
鹤房翻了个身，差点滚到了床下，迷糊间他想起来昨天跟大平祥生折腾到了凌晨，还从床的右边换到了左边。他睁开眼，微侧着身体，看一眼安静睡在旁边的大平祥生，重新闭上眼睛。

摄影工作告一段落，可以好好休息一长段时间，又预约上了新的一番赏，明天就会收到最新发售的BLUE-RAY碟，最重要的是枕边人忙了几个月的LIVE巡回终于可以休息了，虽然嘴上抱怨，但是他还是没说，他还挺喜欢被折腾。  
可是真的好困。  
大平祥生瘫在床上一动也没有动，隐隐约约他听到了震动声。

原本要再次进入梦乡的鹤房被自己的手机铃声给吵醒了，而他的手机位置则是在大平祥生那边，他勉强支起身体，想要伸手去拿手机，没有想到睡得迷糊的大平祥生手更快，快速摸了正在响铃的手机带回了被窝，顺手接听了。  
“你好，早上好——”  
大平祥生有气无力地回了一句。  
————早上好，不对，汐恩呢？  
“汐恩躺在我身边哦。”  
明显没有睡醒的大平祥生闭着眼睛，嘴巴还发出FUFUFU的笑声，他断定大平祥生都不知道自己拿的是谁的手机，在和谁说话。  
————你们……你们……你是！  
“嗯？”  
————“我是打扰了你们吗？那我等他一会儿打来。”  
“哦那晚安。”大平祥生丢开手机在被褥上，翻了个身，继续睡着。  
鹤房看着亮着屏幕的手机，显示通话结束，而来电的备注名则是木全翔也。

“我梦里好像听到了翔也君的声音。”  
大平祥生喃喃一句，像是梦话。  
就这样错过了和自己偶像的电话，大平祥生要是知道的话，不知道该如何反应。

他靠着枕头，跟木全发起了消息：  
Bon：  
-你找我有什么事？  
木全：  
-没打扰你们什么晨间的重要事情吧？  
Bon：  
-你在想什么？  
木全：  
-没什么。

……

二十一

鹤房君是跟自己表白的意思吗？  
大平祥生靠在公交车的站牌边发呆，为什么啊，为什么，他有什么好的，他就是个普通的宅男。  
正在胡思乱想着，一边一样等车的两个女生在那边小声说着话。“上次你说隔壁班的上田同学可能喜欢你这件事情有没有结果？”  
另一个女生滑动着手机，“我都不太确定，我去JC论坛匿名问了，好几个人都说可能喜欢……”  
“你逛了那么久的匿名论坛还是第一次自己开贴吧？”  
……  
论坛？  
可以试着去问问。

大平祥生注册了一个匿名论坛的艾迪，开始了求助帖：  
我是一个偶像A的粉丝，是个男生，而这一次我烦恼的另一个主人公是偶像A的队友B，*&……%￥%……（*&……%，偶像B亲了我，他什么意思？  
书到用时方恨少，大平祥生握着手机绞尽脑汁写了一段莫名其妙的文字，又不能暴露又要表达清楚，最后他甚至都看不懂自己写了什么。

不愧是现在人流量最大的论坛，很快，大平祥生就已经收到了回复。

编的？  
跟偶像谈恋爱做梦吧？  
是女生吧？  
这个是故事吗？  
好假。

“……”  
我说的是真的啊，大平祥生瘪嘴，索性删掉了帖子，靠在公交车座椅，路过的商业街广场正中央的巨大广告牌，广告牌上的鹤房像是在看着自己一样。

“我是不是要转担了？”  
大平祥生开始怀疑自己。

二十二（上）

我老婆离家出走了。  
鹤房汐恩嘶吼一样地跟着自己的队友在说。  
金城碧海不以为意地捂住耳朵，没有理睬他。而佐藤景瑚则是安抚一般地拍他的肩膀，“又不是第一次了，安心了。习惯就好。”  
木全翔也幸灾乐祸地把这一期的周刊文秋丢在他面前，“活该啊。”  
唯有年纪稍长的川尻莲还在绞尽脑汁帮这位团内的末子出主意：“你确定是离家出走，不是有出远门的工作吗？”  
“他都留纸条了。”

“你这样突然离家出走，你男朋友会担心的吧？这样工作也会分心的。”与那城奖将鲜榨的果汁放在他的面前。  
大平祥生说：“放心，我留了纸条了，让他好好工作。”

我离家出走了。（▼へ▼メ）  
我没有生气喔！(￢_￢)  
你要好好工作~┑(￣Д ￣)┍

鹤房将纸条展示给他的队友看，“生大气了。”  
“你想想看上一次他离家出走，你是怎么做的？”

上次啊——

大平祥生背着包，拿着手机，一个人跑得没有了影子，他刚拆封的周边箱子还放在茶几上没整理。  
电话不接，发邮件也不回复，只留着鹤房一个人拿着手机在屋子里团团转。  
他也没有大平朋友的联系方式，完全不知道他到底去哪里了。  
他发消息问队友到底该怎么办，最后收到木全翔也的‘哈哈哈哈’，佐藤景瑚的‘你干什么事情了说出来我放声大笑一下’，还有金城碧海压根没有理他。  
唯有河野发来一句：“色诱。”  
非常荒诞的一句建议，鹤房倒是还真的认真思考起来了。  
大平祥生喜欢他的脸，这个大平他自己都重复了无数次，这个也未尝不可。  
就在他还真的下定决心用自己的脸把人勾回来的时候，河野又发来一句：发错人了，抱歉。  
河野到底是和谁在聊天，竟然能让他说出色诱这句话。但是鹤房没有多余的心思去八卦河野。

他将自己的衬衫扣子解开两颗，自拍了几张通过Line发给了大平祥生，果然虽然什么都不回应，但是很快就显示了已读。  
鹤房等了十几分钟，依旧只是已读，但是不回复。  
反而将自己的昵称改成了：《周刊文秋》艺人私照接收中  
“……”  
大平祥生肯定是故意的。  
看来只能上杀手锏了。

大平祥生正躺在酒店的房间里玩手机，鹤房发了好几张照片过来，他很快就明白过来了，鹤房试图在用自己的美色勾他回去。  
他是这种只看中表面肤浅的人吗？  
他随手存好了照片，将手机丢在一边闭上眼睛。  
没过两分钟，手机又响了，Line的通知音。

鹤房坐在客厅的沙发上，衬衫的扣子依旧是没有扣上的状态，手机亮着屏幕摆在茶几上，上一条的消息还是他发的，显示已读：  
世界唯一仅有翔也珍藏三岁喝牛奶珍稀照片原版，三小时内家中获取。  
[.jpg]

距离消息发出，总共29分17秒，玄关处的门传来开锁的声音。  
他快步往玄关走去，看到拎着包的大平祥生刚跨进家门，直接拦腰抱住将人扛在了肩膀上，大平祥生倒也没有挣扎，而是默默说了一句：照片呢？  
“三小时还没有到呢，你急什么？”  
然后大步流星地朝着房间走去。

“这次你别想再从我这边抢东西了！”木全拍了一下桌子，一溜烟地跑了。  
“该怎么办呢？”  
鹤房求助一样地看着莲。

——To be continued——


	9. VOL.22.5-24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我是鹤房……”鹤房说，后又补一句，“大平祥生的鹤房。”

二十二（下）

“我母亲养的小猫咪倒是离家出走过，可以做参考吗？”川尻莲有一点犹豫地说。  
“说来听听。”  
“饿了半天就回来了，还带回来了两只小母猫。”  
这还真的压根不是一码事了。  
“像上次一样不行吗？”  
鹤房摇摇头，“第二张便利贴，写了他把line卸载了。”  
这是为了杜绝被美色所诱惑，而下的决心。  
“但是这次你传绯闻了，这不是很正常的事情，等他气消了就会回来的。”佐藤景瑚坐在椅子上，划着手机，一翻就翻到了新闻。  
“《周刊文秋》的记者是不是有病啊，那条路是个人都能走，关我什么事啊，我又不认识她，就光凭一张嘴瞎说，是不是没有料可以更了？”  
“这个本来就没有什么可信度，也没有2shot，先把你老婆哄回来再说。”

而根本毫无头绪。

“去找他朋友看看。”此时莲的建议。  
大平祥生那个周刊文秋的朋友肯定是不行的，而且还可能是导致他们误会的罪魁祸首之一，那么……  
鹤房看着川尻莲，突然就想起了那位，在他们家打过照面的那位莲喜双推的红头发的人。  
但是怎么联系到……鹤房想起那次见面的时候，大平好像介绍过，他是哪个公司的……  
他连忙上网搜寻了他有印象的公司名字，打了过去，“我找一下川西先生。”  
“你好。”  
电话那头传来川西的声音。  
“我是鹤房……”鹤房说，后又补一句，“大平祥生的鹤房。”  
那边是死寂一般的沉默，最后他得到的是一个啊的语气词。  
“你知道大平祥生去哪里了吗？”  
“我为什么要告诉……我不知道。”  
欲盖弥彰，所以川西果然知道大平在哪里。  
“能不能告诉我？”  
“不能。我现在在工作。”  
川西明确拒绝。  
“一张莲和一张纯喜的亲笔签名照。”  
“……东京市涩谷区××路×号 3楼Y·S设计工作室。我们以前读书时候的学长开的工作室。顺便签名照邮寄过来就好了，谢谢。”  
挂了电话，鹤房就准备走人，倒是一边被波及到的川尻和河野呵呵一声。

鹤房找上大平祥生的时候，大平祥生正边喝着他的学长与那城冲泡的冰咖，一边欣赏着墙上的鹿头。  
“你怎么找来的？是不是你找了川西？”  
鹤房就是沉默地走上来拉着他的手腕就要往外走，大平一边被他拉着走，一边说：“叛徒！一定是你用纯喜君或者莲君的签名照来诱惑他！一点定力都没有。”  
“你不是也一样，半斤八两。”  
“你还好意思说，你自己干了什么不来道一个歉吗？”  
“你还不是一溜烟地就跑了也不让我解释一下。”  
大平祥生睁大眼睛‘狠狠’地看着他，“解释，你居然还需要解释，那么就真的证明不一般咯。”  
“……”  
赌气生气的时候，大平祥生的思维是让人难以理解的。  
而最有效的办法就是不让他张嘴，鹤房靠近他堵住他的嘴，看着对方睁大眼睛，明明是喜欢却故作挣扎的样子，不满全部消失在封住的双唇间。

“喂，堵着大门口亲嘴很有趣吗？”  
陌生男人的声音在门口处响起，那个人拿着袋子走了进来，在两个人的身上扫视一番，“大明星啊，要是被泄露出去会上头条的吧？”

二十三

当大平祥生和川西拓実口嗨完，LBN有钱都不赚，这下午就放了大招，由每个成员亲自根据自己的印象和对于粉丝的心情参与调制的香水，而且还是限量发售。  
川西拓実有一点激动地说：“LBN成熟了，终于学会自己来叼我的钱包了。”  
当然，大平祥生还不犹豫地下单了木全和鹤房款的香水。  
在漫长的等待后，沉甸甸的香水盒子捧在手里有一种终于等到的实感，他先打开的是鹤房的香水，外面的盒子和香水的瓶子都是应援色，鹤房款的香水瓶子是比较深的灰色，上面白色的点点，远处看过去像是布满繁星的夜空，瓶身是鹤房亲笔写的 The type of Tsurubo Shion。  
上面的盖子像是一块黄色的水晶，大平祥生小心翼翼地打开瓶盖，自言自语一句又很快合上了，他又打开了木全款的香水盒子，木全款的香水瓶颜色似紫水晶，香水瓶的盖子上面有一个简笔的兔子图案，他打开了香水，在自己的手背上喷了一点，是葡萄柚混杂着玫瑰香的气味。  
正感叹LBN难得这么会赚钱，很合他意，他工作用的手机就响了，铃声大到吓了一大跳，手一按就又喷了一次，空气中的气味变得浓郁起来。  
“哪位？……啊，铃木先生……晚上好……”  
大平祥生左手握着那个瓶子，右手拿着手机讲电话，说到关键词的时候手还忍不住按一下。  
等到鹤房结束了半个月的通告打开门回来，闻到的就是浓郁的香水味，大平祥生倚在沙发上手上拿着木全款的香水，在说着电话。  
听到开门的动静后，大平祥生看了他一眼，继续说着：“那这次拍摄的内容就按照铃木先生你所说的吧，下周见。”  
挂了电话之后，大平祥生还是很惬意地靠着，不动弹，鹤房走到了沙发前，以上看着他，“时隔大半个月的见面，你怎么都不怎么激动的样子？”  
“哦哦，欢迎回来！”  
“你还真的挺喜欢木全的这款香水——”  
不说大平祥生还没在意，一说到这个，他还真发现了空气中浓郁的葡萄柚气味。“呃……”  
鹤房在沙发前蹲下，将木全款的香水瓶拿走放在茶几上，无视了大平疑惑的一声诶，握住他的手凑近嗅了嗅，“我不是很喜欢你身上有别的气味。”  
大平祥生有一种不是很好的预感。  
鹤房站起身，弯腰搂住他的肩膀，托住他的双腿将他抱了起来，往浴室走去。

“衣服我自己脱，别动！”  
“许久没见你是不是胖了？腹肌都变成小肚子了。”  
“说话好好说，这里别碰……啊……呜”  
“……”

鹤房将大平浴袍的带子系上，然后拿了一瓶很普通的透明瓶子，前面一个字也没有，正疑惑着，鹤房将瓶子的盖子打开，说:“这次香水周边请了香水专家，我请他调制了我身上气味的香水。”  
“啊？”  
“啊什么，被人捏着手嗅来嗅去，有点变态哦，最后还是成功调制出来了。全世界唯一仅有的香水。”  
说完，鹤房在大平祥生的脖子边喷了一次，好闻的香水味道缭绕在大平身边，的确这是鹤房的味道，轻和地将他包围，令他沉溺。  
鹤房亲吻住他的脖子，然后慢慢移到肩膀，低头轻笑，“现在，全部都是我的味道了。”

“我早就已经沾染上你的味道了。”

二十四

“一起去夏日祭吧！”  
大平祥生以为自己听错了，轻轻地啊了一声，鹤房像是听到了他的犹豫，再次重复了一遍：“跟我一起去夏日祭吧。”  
“但是你是明星啊，这个会引起骚扰的吧？”  
“你放心，我会有办法的。对了，别忘了要穿浴衣。”

鹤房说的办法就是带着稻荷神狐狸面具，大平祥生看着他脸上戴着面具反而是变得有一点醒目。  
大平祥生在京都比较偏远的地方，鹤房这次跟着他回去就去了他们那边的夏日祭，人比以前去过的夏日祭稍微少一点，但是还是挺热闹，大平祥生买了一根苹果糖吃着，平常很少吃糖的他在来逛夏日祭的时候却意外喜欢这种甜滋滋的味道。  
“好吃吗？”鹤房用很轻的声音问了一句。  
“很甜。”  
回答结束，大平祥生还有一点戒备地看着他，“要吃你自己买哦。”  
“只是好奇而已。”  
炎热了好几天的京都终于开始降温，夏日的细风拂过大平祥生的脸颊，他享受地伸了一个懒腰。  
大平祥生将偏长的尾发扎了起来，鹤房通过面具来看他也觉得很好看。  
两个人走过了捞金鱼的小摊子，大平眼尖地看到了抽签文的小摊，这是他每年都会抽签的习惯，200円一次。  
他给了钱，摇着签筒，签筒落出一根竹签，上面的编号是5。  
老板将数字对应的签文给了他，“请收好。”  
大平祥生看了一眼签文的内容，还小心翼翼地用余光看了鹤房，轮到鹤房问他，他反倒是将签文贴在胸口不给他看。  
“怎么了？是不好的签文吗？”  
大平祥生点了点头，“是大凶。”  
见大平祥生有一点纠结的样子，鹤房安慰他说：“这种签文也不准，不必在意。”  
大平祥生将签文卡在浴衣的腰带上，没有回应他，看起来不是很纠结的样子。  
两人随意逛了逛，最后大平祥生带着鹤房一起来了他小时候经常回来玩耍的空地，他指着不远处的小高台，“我以前喜欢坐在小高台上面看烟花，这里虽然稍微远了一点，但是也能很清楚地看到烟花。”  
二人在小高台上坐下，这里比在熙熙攘攘的摊位处更凉快一些，大平祥生拿出手帕，将自己额头冒出的汗拭去。  
背离了人群，鹤房摘下面具抬头看着已经暗下来的天空，烟花就要绽放了。

“しょせ、大平祥生君。”  
鹤房汐恩侧过头看向大平祥生，大平祥生听到鹤房在喊他的名字充满了疑惑。  
而此时烟花向天空绽放，一瞬间，鹤房启动嘴唇，说的什么全被烟花的声音掩了过去。  
“啊？”  
大平祥生微微向前倾，想要去听清鹤房到底说了什么？


	10. VOL.24.5-25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 算了，谁让我喜欢你呢？

happy birthday sion  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓

————————  
二十四（下）

鹤房在大平祥生看不到的角度展现出笑的幅度。  
“我好看吗？”  
鹤房问出这个没头没脑的问题，大平祥生愣了一下，遵从自己的内心缓缓回答：“好看。”  
大平感觉到鹤房对自己的距离更近了一些，他的嘴唇甚至还擦过了他的耳朵，“要不要和我这么好看的人在一起？”  
又是一束橙色的烟火在天空中绽放，但是鹤房的声音一直循环在他耳边，他的双手绞着手帕，完全不知道该说什么。  
“怎么突然就变哑巴了？”  
“你在说什么啊，没——没理解你的意思。”  
“我是说，你要不要和我谈恋爱，够直白了吧？”  
直白是很直白，但是他没有勇气去答应他。“为……为什么呀？”  
“你不喜欢我吗？”  
喜欢，喜欢我很多种，他根本就不明白。  
“对于你是艺人，我是挺喜欢你的。这算吗？”  
绚烂的烟火在空中继续盛开，鹤房抬头望着天，很快又低下头看他，“那在对于偶像的喜欢这个层面上，你喜欢我还是木全。”  
“当然是翔也啊，那还用说。”大平祥生毫不犹豫地就回答了。  
“如果木全亲吻你会坦然接受吗？像这样——”  
鹤房突然就往前凑靠近大平祥生，大平惊地僵直住往后仰，嘴巴还往里抿。看到大平祥生如此，他大笑出来。  
“笑什么？”  
“没什么，你就说你答应不答应吧？”  
鹤房收起笑容，认真的看着他。  
“我可以不答应吗？”  
大平祥生皱着一张脸，还小心翼翼地观察起了鹤房的表情。  
“你要拒绝我？”  
鹤房说。  
大平祥生啊了一句，声音低了两度：“我能不拒绝吗？”  
“你什么意思啊？”鹤房自己被绕了进去，不答应，也不拒绝。  
“我总觉得鹤房君你的脸，我拒绝的话又有一点不舍得。”  
鹤房有一点哭笑不得地看着他，“那你还不答应我了好了，我都跟你告白了。”  
“没有勇气……啊，该回去了。”  
大平祥生匆忙地想要站起身，却没想，脚一踢，脚上穿的木屐被他提到了高台下，而下面是河水。“……”  
“这就是拒绝我的后果。”  
大平祥生歪歪扭扭地提着脚，差点要站不稳，只能双手在半空中扑腾。“你这是准备嘲笑我吗？”  
鹤房也跟着站起来，背对着他，让已经不能平衡的大平，双手搭在他的肩膀上。  
大平祥生的胸口贴着他的背，几乎就是将重量都靠在了他的背部。  
“我把你背回旅店吧。”

走了好长一段路，越来越安静像是背离了人群。  
“这条路真长……你是不是有一点重啊。”  
“……”  
“背你那么久了，为了报答我赶紧答应我。”鹤房说。  
“……”  
“你怎么又沉默，我又不会逼你。”  
“不是啊……”大平祥生的语气带着一点懊恼，“我发现我们走错路了。”  
鹤房停下脚步，“你——”  
“发了一个呆。”大平祥生心虚地说了一句。  
“算了，谁让我喜欢你呢。”鹤房转过身，从刚刚过来的方向往回走。  
听到鹤房这句话，大平祥生更是说不出话来，双手收紧，安心地靠在他的背上。  
“你不会睡着了吧？”  
鹤房听到了大平祥生在他耳边浅浅的呼吸声。

到了旅店，鹤房想起他的面具还落在了他们看烟火的那处高台，所幸这个京都小旅店的老板娘已经一大把年纪，带着的老花眼镜眯起眼睛看了大半天才认出他背着的是大平祥生，“小祥啊，昨天就打电话回来说了，结果自己睡着了呢。你是他小男友吗？”  
“是啊阿姨。”  
“你们自己上去吧，二楼右面走廊最后一间。”  
老板娘将钥匙放在前台上，鹤房腾出手将钥匙接过，慢慢地将大平祥生背了上去，就这动静，大平还是没有醒。

“你明明是喜欢我吧。”  
鹤房这么说，大平祥生依旧没有醒来。

二十五

“我们，又见面了。”  
这句话非常老套，大平祥生站在相机后面，眨了眨眼，回答了:“是啊，你好啊佐藤君。”  
“这一次的摄影也请多指教了。”佐藤扬起一个帅气的笑容，“反正我们相处的时间也会很多，想要多了解你一下，你好像比我年纪还小。”  
“00年的。”  
“跟汐恩他们一个年纪呢。”  
提到鹤房，大平有一点心虚地低下头，他和鹤房的事情是隐瞒也不是，照实说也不是。

佐藤看着突然就低下头的大平祥生，  
居然害羞了吗？  
他突然想到收到经纪人让他为《AMAM》拍摄性感特辑的消息。  
“会脱完吗？”木全很好奇，他们的休息室的架子上就有最新一期的《AMAM》，每一个季度的第一周就会出这个性感特辑，尺度从最小的若隐若现到只遮住重点部位的全裸都有。  
“怎么可能啊，只是脱上半身而已。你看……这个就是经纪人发过来的通告。”  
木全还仔仔细细看了一圈通告内容。  
“不过能邀请我来参与拍摄就是印证我非常有魅力咯？”  
木全嘁了一声，“没见过你这么自恋的。”  
“你脱了衣服就一块搓衣板。”  
“谁说的，我魅力很大的，不相信你可以问汐恩的老婆啊。”  
“你要是敢这么和汐恩说，你就去啊。”  
争论半天，“既然你说是你的魅力无穷，那么这次你拍性感杂志的时候要不要试试看展示一下你的魅力？”听到佐藤在吹嘘自己的性感魅力，木全开玩笑地和他说，“这一次的摄影师可是黑泽大师的学生，年纪比你还小，而且如果拍人物的话他只拍帅哥。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“翔也的意思呢是让你去展示你的魅力给摄影师看，看他承不承认？”金城碧海替木全补充。  
“这个挑战我接受了。”佐藤十分自信。  
“哈哈哈你看他这自信的表情，如果汐恩在这里肯定笑得直不起腰。”木全。

“其实你长得很可爱，当明星的话也绰绰有余了。”  
佐藤看着他，年轻的摄影师正在忙着自己手里的活，听到他这个话还抬头看他，“佐藤君你是在夸奖我吗？”  
“对啊，夸奖你啊，上一次见到你的时候我就觉得你很可爱。”  
“那好，你现在把衣服脱了。”  
大平祥生架好相机，淡定地跟佐藤说，只要对面不是鹤房还有他的偶像木全，他都能非常淡定。  
佐藤笑了一下，解开了上半身衬衣的扣子，“其实我的肌肉练得可是很好的。”  
大平听他这么一说，还真的好奇地凑前观摩起来，“的确，佐藤君很厉害啊。”  
“是吧，大平君是不是觉得我这样很有魅力？”  
“肌肉的确很好呢，”大平祥生此时开始神游，联想到了鹤房宽厚的上半身，“我男朋友的肌肉没有那么好呢？”  
“男朋友？”  
啊，一时口快把不该说的说了出去。  
“啊对。……呃……是一个长得很好看的人。”  
说完还将自己的半张脸隐藏在相机后面。  
佐藤景瑚在内心叹了一口气，他的挑战还没有开始就结束了，“那你觉得是我帅，还是你男朋友帅。”  
“当然是他帅。”  
“我来拍杂志这突然就来了一顿狗粮给我吃，我也承受不住啊。”  
两个人一边拍摄，一边还聊着天，佐藤是发现对方这个小摄影师是真的挺可爱的，“你刚刚说你男朋友肌肉没有我好，其实我有一种增肌食谱，可以推荐给你。”  
“我好像也想象不到他有你一样的肌肉，配上他的娃娃脸，肯定很奇怪。”  
“娃娃脸啊——”

鹤房来到工作室的时候戴着一副很大的墨镜，全副武装地，前台拦住了他：“请问你找谁？”  
“我找大平。”  
他还拿出了大平落在家里的工作证，“我来送东西。”  
“现在祥生君在2号摄影棚，进去右转上楼就是。”  
等到鹤房离开，前台窃窃私语说：“好耳熟的声音哦。”  
鹤房走上楼梯，连续一周在国外回来就看到大平祥生不在家，工作的备忘录圈出了今天的日子写着：  
14点 AMAM SEXY 特辑拍摄  
也不知道是一周没有看到了大平还是看到那个SEXY特辑给冒了火，没有意识地他就这样来到了大平祥生工作的工作室。

“我发现你真的好可爱。”  
“没有啦。”  
“一夸你你就脸红。”

鹤房刚上楼就听到了以下对话，也没来得及分辨这个熟悉的声音，他就走了进去。  
大平祥生坐在椅子上，单手托着脸，而他在看到自己的一瞬间，笑容瞬间僵住了。  
他在纠结要不要在佐藤景瑚的面前喊鹤房的名字，就是这么一个犹豫，鹤房率先开口了：“大平。”  
直接叫了姓，大平就觉得有一点不妙了。  
“我怎么听到了汐恩的声音。”  
坐在他对面的佐藤景瑚站起身回过头，“还真的是汐恩啊。”  
“怎么是你？”  
“是我啊，我身材那么好，不找我找谁？”  
鹤房不去管佐藤，倒是径直向着大平：“你怎么不告诉我要拍摄景瑚的杂志。”  
“我是来接替师兄的工作的，昨晚才知道的。”  
“那你要帮别人拍脱衣服的写真我当然得知道啊。”  
“只是脱上衣而已，而且他还是你队友难道你不相信吗？”  
“吃醋，吃醋不行吗？”

佐藤景瑚总算是理清楚了，这小摄影师嘴里的男朋友就是鹤房汐恩、他的队友，难怪他刚刚看到了小摄影师的手机上有一条紫色的挂绳，这是他们的周边，紫色就是木全的代表色，鹤房也说过自己的男朋友是木全担。

“你们打情骂俏缓缓好吗？”  
鹤房转过头看了他一眼，又转回去了，“你衣服扣子扣好。”  
我在拍杂志好吗？佐藤无奈，“小心我报告经纪人。”  
“他早就知道了。”  
鹤房不以为意地来了一句。  
“那你现在还活着真的是奇迹。”佐藤吐槽。 

——To be continued——


	11. VOL.26-28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy merry Christmas！

（二十六）

“下一个问题……啊哈？”莲看着正在观看直播的粉丝们留下的评论，脸上的笑意格外明显，他打趣一样地看向自己的队友，没有一时间把问题说了出来，倒是河野被他川尻这样欲言又止的动作搞的特别的好奇。  
“什么？什么？”  
川尻莲继续说：  
“来自神户的酸柠檬小姐问的问题，请问木全君未来的伴侣喜欢的是团里面其他的成员你会怎么样？”  
这个问题一出，其他所有人的愣住了，当然包括鹤房。  
一瞬间，他甚至怀疑起了那个酸柠檬是什么知情者，而问的那个成员正好就是木全翔也。  
“喜欢的是自己的队友啊……”木全重复了这个问题，故意将这句话拖得很长，还将视线有意无意地看了鹤房一眼，“这还是一个角度清奇的问题啊。”  
“我也觉得这个问题很有趣。”  
佐藤靠着椅子，对着镜头，也不知道是在对谁说，“汐恩觉得呢？”  
鹤房也知道自己肯定会被CUE，皮笑肉不笑地回答：“这个是问木全的问题，还是应该是想听他的答案吧。”  
木全想了一下，“如果前提是其他人的粉丝，成为我的伴侣的话，他喜欢的是我艺人身份之外的某个方面吧，比如我温柔体贴，会照顾人之类的。”  
木全在回答问题的同时，鹤房也低下头思考起了这个问题。  
不过那家伙的回答一定是脸吧。

大平祥生抓着他偶尔在亚马逊网购回来的巨大外星人玩偶，看到这个问题吓了一跳，要不是他知道川西的艾迪，他还真的会以为是川西问的问题。  
果然还是脸吧。  
要说问问题，之前在收集问题的时候大平祥生也问了，他问了鹤房想要什么生日礼物，但是粉丝那么多，要问的问题那么多，他也没有被抽中。  
很快问问题的就已经结束了。  
“那就送你外星人好了。”  
大平祥生用手指戳着外星人的鼻子，一个人傻笑起来。

“接下来是随机读评论的时间。每个人选择一个粉丝的留言读出来。”  
直播快结束了。这就是最后的环节！  
“随便写什么都可以哦，比如表白什么的，我们这首歌后开始最后环节。”

“接下来是——Keigo！”  
佐藤景瑚双手交叉，略有点神秘地看着镜头，“我选择的留言是这位粉丝，来自京都的翔也第一推的布丁狗的粉丝留言……”  
“？”  
鹤房听到关键词疑惑地转向佐藤景瑚。  
佐藤景瑚笑呵呵，仿佛没有发现鹤房正看着他：“翔也今天好帅，从发型到配饰的搭配都好完美，打开直播就看到了这样闪闪发光的他是真实的吗，感觉现在像是在天堂。从今天开始也会一直应援！”  
“……”  
其他人听完后都纷纷沉默。  
但是心里都门清，这个佐藤景瑚是故意的。  
呵呵。  
鹤房汐恩用拇指摩挲着戴在手上的戒指，没有太大的反应。

“啊？”  
大平祥生立刻检查起了自己的留言：

@翔也第一推的布丁狗（京都）：  
翔也和汐恩今天好帅🥺，从发型到配饰的搭配都好完美😇😇，打开直播就看到了这样闪闪发光的他们是真实的吗😭😭😭😭，感觉现在像是在天堂。😇从今天开始也会一直应援！😆😆😆🥰🥰🥰

“怎么回事啊？”  
大平祥生的小脑袋充满了大大的疑问。

“这位名叫翔也第一推的布丁狗的粉丝的留言很激动呢，”佐藤景瑚笑眯眯地撑着脑袋，目光则是转向鹤房，“汐恩的话觉得怎么样？”  
鹤房对上佐藤的目光，知道因为上次的事情他还在记仇，只是呵呵一声，“既然是翔也的粉丝，那么我就祝愿他早日见到翔也本人吧。”

嘶——  
大平祥生感觉背后一凉，他看着电脑屏幕中鹤房的侧脸，抱紧了手里的外星人。

（二十七）

大平祥生对于抽抽乐是孜孜不倦，除了他暂时真的不缺钱之外，另外一个就是浪大幕的魅力了，抽了还想抽，欧了想要再欧一把，非了想要咸鱼翻身，往往如此，等他冷静下来已经花了一大笔。  
就像这次LBN出的新徽章就是闪光星片+胶片工艺，而且还比以前大了一圈的63*63尺寸，虽然价格也上浮了一半，但是了当地戳中了他的心。  
大平祥生正好赚了一笔外快，火速在官网下了50个徽章的订单。  
从他看到柄图到付款结束没有超过十分钟。

大平祥生将到货的随机包装袋铺在桌子上，一个个点着数量：“七七四十九，还有五十。”  
大平祥生将到货的徽章排成7×7的列阵，最后的第五十枚放到了一边，鹤房懒觉到接近中午的时候走出房门就看到大平祥生拿着他的专业相机拍着吧唧袋。  
听到鹤房走近的脚步，大平祥生回过头看他，语气尽是轻松喜悦：“太阳都晒屁股了你才起床。”  
鹤房慵懒从背后抱住大平祥生，脑袋在他的脖子处蹭了一下，大平祥生嘻嘻地笑：“痒死了。”  
“你这次又是要抽一大堆的木全吧？”  
大平祥生说：“明明每次都会抽到一大堆的你好吗？”  
“那你有本事不要把我的徽章挂到煤炉上？”  
大平祥生卡顿了一下，“等——等开完盲抽再说吧？”大平心虚地嘿嘿笑一声，鹤房倒也习惯了，但是嘴巴还是不饶他。说：“你这个家伙，胳膊肘就是喜欢往外拐。”  
“哪里啊，翔也又不是外人。”  
“那你说他是什么人？”  
“偶像啊，偶像能是外人吗？而且你是翔也的队友，就等于是我的队友。所以啊，是吧？”  
鹤房是快要被大平祥生的强盗逻辑给气笑了。  
“背部很重啊，没办法拆盲袋了。”虽是这么说，他还是伸手握上鹤房抱在他腰上的手，头稍微往右跟鹤房的头靠在一起。  
“那我帮你拆好了。”  
鹤房说一句，在他的脸上迅速亲了一口。  
在大平祥生反应过来之前放开手，随意拿起一个没有拆封的盲袋，“你觉得这里面的是谁？”  
鹤房在看着自己，大平祥生咳咳一声：“emmm——你。”  
不管大平祥生到底是不是希望抽到的是自己，他低头笑一声，将盲袋拆开，他将徽章放在手里呵呵一笑：  
“可惜啊，是木全呢。”  
“真哒？”  
鹤房见大平的表情一刹那是惊喜的，但是很快又掩盖了下去，眨眨眼，回他，“真是可惜呢。”大平祥生伸出手拉住鹤房的袖子。继续说：“陪我一起拆盲袋吧？”  
“嗯？”  
“我发现你抽到翔也的几率比我高。”  
“大！平！祥！生！”

（二十八）上

川西拿到vip票的时候，差点就亲了大平祥生两口，当然这只是夸张来说，利用大平祥生的亲属关系，自然有多多好处，平常连Live都不一定抽的到，现在就能坐在价格N倍高的贵宾席近距离欣赏本命。  
一碗水端平大师·川西拓実拿着两把应援扇，享受着CON.

唱完中场MC前的最后一首歌，分散在会场的门把从各个地方走向中间的舞台，刚走过去，木全就忍不住吐槽开了，“刚刚在唱《Still》的时候，汐恩的话一脚踩空了。差一点摔一跤，我都看到了。”  
“我也看到了，我就站在他后面，吓得我‘Still with you’最后那个you没唱出来。”金城也跟着木全一起吐槽说。  
“有吗？”鹤房拿着话筒，就这样看着自己的队友。  
木全笑眯眯地回复：“你是不是看到什么了？”  
鹤房听着木全这话怎么都像是话里有话。  
但是木全还真的是说对了，唱到一半的时候，鹤房凑巧就是从VIP席位前路过，一眼瞄到了大平祥生拿着木全的应援扇，脑袋也跟着旋律在摇晃，一时不注意就一脚踩空了。  
“说起来，你刚刚也走调了翔也，被舞台上喷出来了的水柱吓到了吧，最后一个音都吓高了。”  
佐藤突然将话题引回木全身上。  
“喂喂喂，这个怎么成讨论我了，你和汐恩是一伙的吧？”  
“我才不和他一伙，我只是说出了实话。”  
几个人聊了一些，不知怎么地就讲到了平常假期在家的事，金城：“我的话最近在玩新出的游戏，还想买黑金版本的新款，可惜没有抢到。”  
金城说着还看鹤房，鹤房哈哈大笑，“黑金版的游戏机我有。”  
“这个游戏机怎么来的你心里清楚！”金城碧海一提到这个就咬牙启齿。  
鹤房倒是不觉得，“是你让给我的。”  
“是你抢走的！”  
金城碧海说。  
“并不是……”  
莲连忙打和，“这个问题已经歪了，下台再说，接下来景瑚来说说吧……”

“黑金游戏机，啊——”川西想到了什么，他歪头小声问大平，“鹤房君的游戏机是你送给他的吧？”  
“是啊。”大平祥生说，“那时候大阪店是最后一个了，有一个蒙着面完全看不到的人跟我争，我晓之以理、动之以情地请求那个男人让给了我的。”  
“难道……”  
“不是吧……”  
川西和大平面面相觑，没说了一句话。

“接下来是幸运观众的抽签活动。”河野纯喜说着，拍了拍在舞台正中央的箱子，“每一位粉丝的演唱会座位的副票根现在都在这个箱子里。我们每一个成员都会抽取一张票，抽到的粉丝都会有我们门把们亲笔签名的周边。”  
会场内瞬时引起大的声响，粉丝们都雀跃着，希望能抽中自己。  
“第一个抽幸运粉丝的队员——汐恩。”  
莲拿着话筒站在一边，指名了鹤房。  
鹤房被点名后来到抽奖箱后，伸进去取出一张票根，“是谁呢？”

——To be continued——


	12. VOL.28.5-30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 创作于2020年圣诞

（二十八）下   
大平祥生从来都不会觉得抽到的会是自己，上万人的演唱会怎么会抽到自己呢。  
“Arena A9区……”  
果然不会是自己。  
“54号，会员编号是G××××××××5的观众恭喜。”  
鹤房抽到的是一位带着孩子的母亲，抱着的小姑娘戴着一顶布丁狗的帽子，眼睛圆溜溜靠在自己的妈妈的肩膀上，似乎游离在会场之外。  
卡哇伊————  
台上的成员虽然姿势各异，但是不约而同发生了感叹。  
“布丁狗？”  
“我女儿特别喜欢布丁狗。”  
鹤房站在舞台上看着自己的粉丝站在不远的地方，布丁狗帽子明亮的颜色在聚光灯的打光下也特别明显。“我也特别喜欢布丁狗。”  
“喜欢布丁狗的人都是最可爱的人。”鹤房又补充一句。

接下来抽签的是木全，看到木全的手伸向抽签桶的时候，川西用手肘碰了碰大平：“你喜欢的木全君，想被抽到吗？”  
大平祥生可没有觉得自己能抽到，他摇了摇手里的应援扇，“万分之一的几率，怎么可能。”  
“Arena A1……”  
两个人面面相觑，大平更是抓紧了扇柄，A1区就是VIP区……  
“喔……”  
“怎么可能啦……”大平说。  
“NO.23，会员编号是G××××××××3的观众……”  
NO.23……  
Arena A1 22号的票还放在他的口袋，23号就是……大平祥生难以置信地看向川西，而23号的川西本人也是僵在原地。  
直到川尻莲一句：是个男生呢。回到现实。  
团里的成员知道大平祥生，但是不认识川西，光一打到他们vip席位的座位上，大平祥生立刻举起木全的应援扇把自己的脸遮的严严实实。  
“还……还真的是幸运……谢谢。”川西有一点紧张地吃螺丝，特别是听到自己担的声音在安抚自己不要紧张就更加紧张了。  
当然鹤房是认识川西的。  
他的注意点并不是川西，而是坐在川西旁边将自己的脸完全遮住的大平祥生，拿着木全应援扇的大平祥生。  
很好，等他回家一定会好好地跟大平祥生深入谈心。  
被偶像抽到但是紧张得不知所措，脑袋中一片空白，到最后就是只记得抽中自己的是木全，木全是大平的本命。  
“我的朋友是木全推。”  
川西一把拍在大平祥生的肩膀上，“他特别喜欢木全君你。”  
非常好，鹤房想，大概谈心也不需要了。  
等到演唱会结束退场，大平祥生握着手里闪烁着消息的手机对川西说：“汐恩问我要不要去参加他们con顺利结束的庆功宴，说可以带朋友。”  
参加庆功宴=见到自己的本命。  
“请务必带上我，I'm your friend！”川西强行握住大平祥生的手，真诚地说。

（二十九） 接一番赏9第二十二节下  
“你刚刚的表情像是逃课的时候看见了教导主任一样，怎么了？”  
鹤房跟大平一起回了家，虽然鹤房什么都没有说，但是他能感觉到鹤房的不对劲，“该不会……”  
“你想说什么？”鹤房将鞋子装入鞋柜放好，握住大平祥生的手腕就往里面走，大平都不知道他这是干什么。  
鹤房抱住大平祥生的腰，几乎将自己整个脸都埋进了大平祥生的肚子上，“完蛋了。”  
“啊？”  
“刚刚那个人……”  
大平知道鹤房指的是刚刚在他前辈工作室遇到的那个人，语气对他们还不是很好，“难道他是狗仔？会泄露出去？”  
“更可怕。”  
“那……”  
鹤房收紧抱住他腰的手，“他叫白岩瑠姫。是我们的经纪人。”  
“啊？”  
这是一件很可怕的事情，对于鹤房汐恩来说，他跟大平祥生谈恋爱的事情被谁知道他都经受得住，唯独他的经纪人。  
会死，死的很惨。  
鹤房也不明白刚刚为什么他的经纪人会出现在大平师兄的工作室，他没有直接生气指责他，倒是留下那句话就上了楼，而且那个眼神，是死神的眼神。  
“我打了经纪人三次电话，他都没接！完蛋了完蛋了！”  
在休假的那两天，鹤房总是一边抱着他蹭着他，一边叫着委屈。  
大平祥生一边安慰着他没有拒绝他的任何要求，被折腾地完全把之前他还在吃醋甚至离家出走了的这件事情忘到了九霄云外。  
将鹤房送走后在家里面休假的大平祥生接受了楼上阿姨的委托照看他们家新收养的小金毛，小金毛叫糖罐，特别乖巧可爱，总是乖乖地趴在那边任由他撸毛。  
而最近假期变多了的大平祥生最多的时间都是给了这条小金毛，要不是他和鹤房时常不在家他是真的考虑会买一只，不是，两只。  
这段时间的鹤房突然就特别忙，正在家里面温存的时候被夺命连环call去了公司，一直都没有回来，从关东到关西，从综艺到电台，顺便还去时装秀串了场。  
只在间隙间给他发了几条消息：  
魔鬼！！经纪人是魔鬼。  
在看到通告排班表的一瞬间我以为我是宇宙巨星。  
想我了吗？  
别玩狗了，用玩狗的时间想我。  
整整三周后，鹤房拖着劳累的身体回了家，却没有想到大平祥生只顾着玩狗，根本就没有太多想到他。  
鹤房看着大平祥生同款眼睛的小金毛他又发不了火，只能坐在旁边生闷气。  
没有气多久，鹤房的手机又是收到了白岩发给他的通告，时间是明天，这就意味着他又要离开大平了。  
“你叹什么气呢？”  
大平祥生抱着金毛小狗。  
“赶通告！”鹤房将内容展示给大平看，大平祥生诶了一声，只是说：“那挺好啊……”  
瞅着大平祥生很快又将注意力重新转到小金毛身上了，鹤房就直接展示出了自己的不高兴，“没有想到吃完队友的醋之后，还要吃一条狗的醋。”  
“你为什么要吃狗的醋？”  
“你抱着我的时间都没有这条狗多！”  
“可我也抱不动你 。”  
“这个重点并不是什么你要像抱狗狗一样抱我，而是我是你老公，你应该把我放在心上！”  
“比如？”  
“你变了！！明明以前多可爱，还会害羞，说是不舍得不和我交往，不想拒绝了我。”  
小金毛嗷呜了一声，大平摸了摸金毛的绒脑袋说：“你是更喜欢以前那个只买翔也周边，把你周边全卖掉的我吗？”  
大平祥生学坏了。鹤房明白，回呛他：“我倒是更喜欢被我欺负哭的大平祥生。”  
“…………”大平祥生轻轻哼了一声，“我去给糖罐洗澡了。”  
“我都没有洗澡。经纪人跟魔鬼一样，我回来这么操劳也不给我一点糖吃。”  
大平祥生将小金毛举起凑到他面前，“糖罐很甜哦。”  
“有你甜？”  
鹤房的的脸颊一软，是大平祥生走到他面前在他的脸颊上啄了一口，“经纪人的话需要考虑的也有很多，多体谅一下吧。”  
大平祥生怀里的小金毛吐着小舌头乖巧地盯着鹤房看。  
“啊……等一下。”鹤房很快从大平总算有一点上道地给了他一点糖吃的思绪中反应过来，“你怎么突然就为经纪人说话了，是不是他找上门跟你说什么了？”  
这话说得就像是未来婆婆上门一样。  
“我要给糖罐洗澡了！”  
大平祥生没有回答他，径直走到浴室内关上门。  
“明天我都要出去赶通告了，你光是亲个脸蛋就好了？喂——”不过……算了，夜还漫长。

（三十）   
一般来说圣诞节，偶像团体或者艺人都有活动，大平祥生基本是不用盼着鹤房能和他一起过圣诞了，只不过在圣诞前倒是可以温存一把。  
大平祥生有一个执念，鹤房的团在出道的第一年在圣诞节出了一个限定的拍立得，只预售三天，现在这张拍立得早就成了古早的海景，木全的拍立得他早就在追星的时候就高价收了好几张，唯独鹤房早年没有想到收，现在更是花钱都买不到。  
大平祥生照例在煤炉上搜拍立得。  
就在这一个月内他就好几次失望而归。  
第一次看到是十一月底，本来看到了有一个页面在出，就算价格高达了三万円，他还是冲了。他谨言慎行地跟对方说了，对方在已读了十五分钟后拒绝了他。  
理由是价格这么高还一点不犹豫的，很可疑。  
大平祥生捏紧手里的鼠标，原价299円的拍立得她都出3w了，居然还在这边装清白。  
第二次是上一周，也是价格高达了1w円的鹤房拍立得。  
本来都已经拍下了，美滋滋地等着收货的时候，对方结束交易了，理由是：鹤房君的拍立得那么珍贵，来收我觉得可能是倒卖，很不安。  
哪一个倒卖的会特意去收一张原价值299现在上万的拍立得啊。  
大平祥生对于在网络上交易真的有一点累觉不爱。  
鹤房结束圣诞活动抽空回家的时候就是看到大平祥生靠在床上眼睛几乎要闭上，平板电脑的页面上还留着跟煤炉卖家的对话。  
大平看见鹤房回来了头一歪靠在了他的肩膀上。鹤房抽空瞄了他页面上的对话：

卖家：  
你是木全担吧，为什么要收鹤房君的拍立得呢？  
实在是抱歉，有一点不安。

“只不过是一张纸而已。”  
大平祥生早就困地快神游了，说话也只是发出很轻的声音，“不是普通的纸。是我还不认识你的过去。”  
话音一落，也因为这个很安静地圣诞节结束前，能够看到鹤房，大平也心满意足地入睡了。  
鹤房将平板关闭，帮大平盖好被子，在他的额头上亲了一口，“Merry Christmas。”

圣诞活动结束后  
鹤房将一个纸袋子交给大平祥生，大平祥生有一点期待地看着纸袋子，不知道鹤房给了他什么圣诞礼物。  
虽然他不会直接说出来，但是他还是会有一点骄傲地自己想：受欢迎的鹤房汐恩给他的世界唯一的礼物。  
大平打开纸袋子，结果掏出来的是一叠的拍立得。  
“……”  
鹤房用指腹刮了刮鼻子，说：“我跟瑠姬君说了这件事情，他说之前工厂打印了好多拍立得，所以多的都在角落里面积灰呢，我就全部拿回来了，省钱了吧。”  
大平祥生却并没有特别高兴的样子，一副就这就这的表情。“？？？”  
“一张3w呢，这一叠就是三百万。”  
“是299……”  
“不是三万吗？”  
“是299！不是我自己收的，你直接给我的就是299！还不是世界独一无二的圣诞礼物，我生气了。”大平嫌弃地将拍立得放在一边。  
“……谁说没有其他礼物了！”  
“难道你想把自己当成礼物送给我？(○ﾟωﾟ)但是不要呢。”  
“这……”鹤房刚想否认礼物另有其他，听到大平祥生这话话音又一转，鹤房向前抱住大平，强行把对方的脸掰正正对自己，“为什么？你说为什么！”  
“什么为什么啊，你本来就是我的所有物！！  
(`⌒´)”

——To be continued——


	13. VOL.31-33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “为什么你们公司不出等身抱枕呢？”  
> 鹤房正靠在沙发上喝饮料，听到大平祥生突然起来的问题啊了一声。

（三十一）  
“为什么你们公司不出等身抱枕呢？”  
鹤房正靠在沙发上喝饮料，听到大平祥生突然起来的问题啊了一声。  
“我是问你们公司为什么不出等身抱枕啊？”  
鹤房将饮料罐在茶几上放下，“你为什么突然这么问？”  
大平祥生抱着手里的外星人玩偶在沙发上躺下，“因为你们每一次出周边要么是立牌挂件要么是徽章文件夹，我要那么多文件夹干什么？我读书的时候都没有用过。”  
“你可以选择不买啊。”  
“那不行的，要买的。”  
听到大平祥生这话鹤房可是非常无奈，“我倒没有听说过真人出等身抱枕的。”鹤房也是个动画宅，对于这种事情还是算比较清楚的。  
一般来说看到的二次元等身抱枕都会是以比较性感的姿势被印在等身抱枕上面，而真人，他实在是想象不出来，他完全就没有办法想到自己被印在枕套上的情况。  
等一下！  
鹤房支起身体问大平：“你不会是想要买木全的等身抱枕吧？”  
“……”  
大平祥生还在用手指捏着外星人玩偶的爪子，“我当然买翔也的啊，难道买别人的，当然我也会买你的，放心。”  
放心个鬼啊，他和大平祥生的双人床绝对不可以出现其他人类的脸。  
“你死了这条心吧，等身抱枕这种东西绝对不会存在的。”  
“这不是假设吗？你们LBN出的周边永远是那几种，都没有一点新意的。”  
“假设也不行。”  
说到底他到现在还对之前没有在一起时候进门看到的等身的木全立牌那次回忆铭刻在记忆里。

对于这次和音像店联动的周边，鹤房多嘴问了一句：“没有等身抱枕吧？”  
木全叼着一根pocky，皱起眉看着他，佐藤景瑚呵呵一笑：“还等身抱枕，想什么呢？”  
“我不想什么，我坚决反对出等身抱枕。”

窝在家里的大平祥生收到了在外工作的鹤房的消息：提前透露新周边要来了，而且还是新款式新种类。  
老激动的大平祥生一边夸LBN有进步一边立刻分享给川西，两个人一起激动地等待新周边官宣的一刻。  
等到真的推特上发表的时候，两个人傻眼了。  
本来圆形的徽章变成了六边形，爱心型，五角形，却是用的一模一样的柄图，顺便贵了100日元一枚，当然还是全款随机浪大幕。  
亚克力挂件这次变成了手机支架。  
随机款式的文件夹从单人成了双人，组合是莲和鹤房，佐藤和金城还有木全和河野，对于他和川西来说是死亡分组。  
“凭什么我的双推不在一张文件夹啊。”川西抱怨。  
唯一有一个念想的是这次的新周边的东西，滴胶图案金属书签。  
“但是，还是随机啊。”  
大平祥生无奈地瘫倒在床上，虽然是这样，但是还是要买。他愤恨地勉强精神给鹤房发了消息：  
把你们公司的产品部设计人开除，让我来。

（三十二）  
“樱花啊，樱花啊……”  
鹤房刚踏入房间，就听到了鬼哭狼嚎的歌声。  
大平祥生不会是喝醉了吧。  
他换好鞋子过玄关，没走两步就踢到一个罐子，罐子发出哐啷的响声，他走进客厅就看到大平祥生搂着一个人，另一只手拿着啤酒罐，继续哇啦哇啦唱歌：“阳春三月晴空下，一望无际樱花哟……”  
鹤房这倒是认出来了，这个是大平祥生不知道隔了几代的弟弟豆原，总共打过两次照面，是一个实习警察还是警校生。  
“豆啊，我唱的好听吗？”  
“嗝！”不善于喝酒的豆原喝了一罐啤酒就开始打嗝，还已经醉呼呼了，“好听，好听极了。”  
“……”  
看着这兄弟俩明明不善喝酒还在那边摇摇晃晃，兴奋的样子他就无言以对。  
豆原先是发现了鹤房的存在，头靠着沙发背就朝着他打招呼，“嫂子……不对，姐夫。”  
鹤房没去纠正他，倒是问他们：“你们在干什么？”  
“庆祝我从实习警察正式升级成为正式警察了。”  
大平祥生呵呵呵开始傻笑，“等豆豆升到警视总监我就可以安心退休了~”  
先不提他这是在做什么遥远的梦，真的不能放任大平祥生一会儿傻呵呵笑一会儿跟维也纳小精灵似地唱歌。  
他弯下腰要把大平抱去醒酒，大平祥生不接受地小幅度摇头，鼻音发出来的声音类似于撒娇一般的哼唧。“你本来就不能喝酒还喝，庆祝除了喝酒还能干别的。”  
“那我们明天再去庆祝一下。”大平祥生下巴搁在鹤房的肩膀上，红扑扑的脸就这样面对着鹤房，看着他，“我们去吃海鲜自助，去吃中华料理，去吃北海道甜瓜。”  
“好啊。”  
鹤房伸出手撩开大平祥生散乱的头发，大平祥生安稳地改为枕着鹤房的肩膀，闭上眼睛。  
“海鲜啊，我也想吃。”  
“你明天休假结束了，你怎么去，等会儿记得把啤酒罐收拾好带走啊。”  
“……不是替我庆祝吗？”  
“今天是，明天不是。”  
“…………”  
鹤房笑，“那你庆祝什么？”  
“比如说庆祝我收到翔也的金签拍立得17个月纪念日！！”  
“我就知道。”  
大平祥生醉地有一点倦了，他继续哼唱：“花如云海似彩霞，芳香无比美如画……接下来怎么唱？”  
鹤房哼唱道：  
“快来吧，快来吧，快来看樱花。”

（三十三）上  
你还记得的我们第一次接吻吗？  
大平祥生听到了鹤房的问题，简单地用鼻子嗯了一声，然后开口：“记得啊，第一次接吻是我帮鹤房君你排队买游戏机，说起来你亲我干什么？”  
“给你的酬劳呗。”  
“我明明要的是周边，周边。”  
“那第二次呢？”  
大平祥生靠在鹤房的肩膀上，回答说：“第二次是你遇到私生，帮你上药，你亲我，我不明白你为什么总是亲我。”  
鹤房端起一盘草莓，挑出一颗最红的放到大平祥生嘴巴，大平乖巧地衔住草莓的果实，“那还不是因为喜欢你。倒是你怎么都不答应我。”  
“我不知道你是不是真的喜欢我啊，而且我那时候还分不清到底是喜欢你还是因为转担。”大平祥生吃完一颗草莓，又张大嘴要吃第二颗。  
鹤房又挑了一颗塞进他的嘴里，“那你还记得我们第三次接吻吗？”  
“……”  
大平祥生嚼着草莓果肉不去回答他，鹤房继续说：“记不得了吗？好伤心啊，是你主动亲我的。”  
“记得啦！”  
“我就说，你明明记忆特别好，却没有说，害羞了？”  
“闭嘴，闭嘴。”

从京都回去的时候两个人没有多太多话，鹤房完全搞不懂，大平祥生的小脑袋到底在想什么。  
“车要到站了，你都不和我说什么吗？”先是鹤房打破了沉默，大平原本托着腮发愣地看着窗外飞驰而过的景色，听到他的话后慢慢转头看向他。  
可恶。  
鹤房就是对大平祥生每次无辜的眼神毫无抵抗力。  
“鹤房君，下次再见。”  
“除了这个呢？”  
“鹤房君，”大平祥生的脸突然变得有一点微红害羞，双指相互点了下，“帮我和翔也转达一下，希望他下周的节目加油。”  
我就知道，我就知道！！鹤房内心在嘶吼，事事都离不开木全。  
“还有呢？”  
“还有什么？”  
鹤房抬起头看着车顶，又很快收回眼神，“你可能有一点时间看不到我了。”  
“呃？”  
“就是会离开东京一段时间，反正我提出的事情你也不回答我。”  
大平祥生不是不回答，是不知道该怎么回答，他是似乎、也许、应该、好像喜欢鹤房的，但是没有勇气。  
“我到站了，下次见。”  
鹤房双手插兜，潇洒地走下车。  
发呆中的大平等回过神来，车门已经合上，看不到鹤房了。“鹤……”

大平祥生心里有一种莫名的感觉，这个感觉一直持续了三天。

大平祥生因为摄影工作睡得很晚，等第二天临近中午起来照例刷了一下推特，却没有想到推特上已经爆了。  
#鶴房汐恩  
#鶴房暂停演艺活动  
#鶴房 机场

“不会吧。”  
大平祥生想起鹤房对他说要暂时离开东京的话，心里的感受更加难受了。


End file.
